Unexpected Changes
by Jessy91
Summary: TNA is her home but what she will do when her boss sends her to work for the rivals?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Your very first memory of your childhood is related to your dad sitting in the living room watching a wrestling match. Since that day you became a wrestling fan, later you talked into wrestling your best friend Mickie James. You and your younger sister grew up without your mom. She died when you were 6 and your dad took her role too. So you are practically a tom boy. When you were 15 you've started training to become a professional wrestler. 5 years later TNA offered you a 5 years contract. 2 years later Mickie came to TNA also. _

Both of you are at almost the age of 24 still single and doing what you know best: kick some major ass. Your friends from TNA are Amy Dumas (better known as Lita) and Jay Resno (Christian).

'-Hey Andy. Have you heard the news? Mickie asks.

'-Hi girl. What news? You inquire your friend without giving a second thought.

'-The Hardy Boys signed with TNA.' She states excited. She's a major fan of Jeff.

'-Cool. Does Ames know about that?'

'-Know what?' Amy asks entering the room.

'-The Hardys signed with TNA.' You respond.

'-Oh...They are really cool.' She states.

'-I know you have some history with Matt but try to behave.' You advice her.

'-Ok. Now how's your sister?' Amy asks.

'-Nicky is ok. Finishing high school this summer and she wants to come on the road with us. But that's not gonna happen she has to go to college first.' You state.

'-Oh come on. Don't be so strict. She needs some time off before she can choose what she wants to do next.' Mickie tries to defend your little sister.

'-Hey, you're supposed to be my best friend. I think I know what's better for her.' You say.

'-Back off tiger mama.' Amy chimes in.

'-Now enough of my sister let's talk about tonight's show.' You say

_***2 Days Later. ***_

You, Mickie, Amy and Jay have been called to the boss's office. The 4 of you wait anxious in his office. The door opens and your boss, Dixie Carter, comes in.

'-Morning ladies and gentleman.' She greets you.

'-Morning boss.' Jay says.

'-You are probably wondering why are you here. Well, you see. I had a word with Vince and since I took the Hardys he wants some fresh blood on WWE. So I agreed to trade the 4 of you for the Hardys.' He states.

'-You did what?' you ask angrily.

'Calm down Andy.' Mickie says.

'-I'm not gonna calm down. She should've asked us first and then talk with his buddy.' You yell.

'-This is not a case of asking. You're going and there's no choice. That's if you still wanna be a professional wrestler.' Your boss says.

'-Bite me.' You say leaving his office.

_***an hour later***_

You drove to the beach hoping to clear your mind. You don't wanna leave TNA. That was your home for the last 4 years. Mickie came here only 2 years ago. You wander around the beach when you bump into someone who looks familiar to you but you don't know where you saw this man.

'-Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.' You apologize.

'-It's ok. I wasn't looking either. Trying to take a hard decision.' He says.

'-I know the feeling.' You say looking for the first time into his blue eyes.

'-You seem like you have a lot on your mind. I'm Randy by the way.' He says extending his hand.

'-I'm Andrea but you everybody calls me Andy.' You say shaking his hand.

'-Nice meeting you Andy.' Randy says.

'-Same here. So what decision you have to take if you don't mind telling to a complete stranger.' You say smiling.

'-Somehow I feel like I can trust you. Well, it's a long story.' He states.

'-I have time. This way I can take my job problems off my head.' You respond encouraging him to tell you.

'-You sure? I don't wanna bore you to death with my problems.' Randy says.

'-Positive.' You say

'-Well, a couple of years ago got married with a beautiful woman named Samantha. Two years later our daughter Allana was born. Everything seemed to work for us. Until a year ago when Sam had a car accident and died. I know that Allana needs a mom so I'm thinking to marry this woman but Allana doesn't like her.' Randy says.

'-Wow. Sorry to hear that. And I was complaining about my problems. Mine are nothing compared to yours. Can I give you an advice?' you ask

'-That's what I need. I can't talk with my friends or family about this because they are subjective when it comes to Kelly. So your advice it's more than welcomed' Randy says.

'-First of all you have to ask your daughter why she doesn't like your girlfriend but you have to trust her. I know this from my own experience. My mom died when I was 6 and my dad was about to marry a shrew but one day he saw some bruises on my wrists and asked about those. He kicked her out of the house on that very moment. And what's the most important you have to ask yourself why are you marrying her? Is it because your daughter needs a mom or it's because you love her.' You say.

'-Are you some kinda of a psychiatrist?' he asks.

'-Not even close.' You say laughing.

'-Thanks for your advice. I think you just gave me the answer.' Randy says.

'-Glad to help.'

'-Wanna go for a drink?' he asks.

'-Sure. I think I really need one.' You say laughing.

'-I know this cool place near the beach.' Randy says.

You two started to drink and chat about your life. You've told him about your fight with your boss but you've "forgot'' to mention that you are wrestler. You thought that's gonna scare him. Even though he doesn't look like a guy who is easily scared.

'-So you basically worked for this company for 4 years and now your boss made a deal with his rival and wants you and your friends to go to the rivals?' he asks.

'-Apparently. I would've understood if it was to spy them but he said that since Monday morning we're not anymore his employees.' You state.

'-Spy?' Randy asks.

'-Yeah. You will not understand. It's too complicated even for me.' You say laughing

'-. You should go where your boss told you. It might be fun.' Randy suggests.

'-Oh please. They are just some wannabes and we're the real deal. I don't work for amateurs and I can't leave this company because that was my home for the last 4 years.' You state.

'-I'm sure you're gonna do the best thing for you.' He states.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_***Next morning***_

You've came home really late last night. You and Randy talked about your lives and somehow you've forgot about the decision you had to make.

'-Go to WWE or quit wrestling?' you ask out loud while wonder into your kitchen.

You switch on your phone and you see that you're friends texted and called you a lot.

'-That's what you get for not standing up for me.' You say even though you know that they are right, you over reacted a bit. Well, a bit too much.

Your phone starts ringing again. It's Mickie. You take the call.

'-Hey!' you say.

'-Don't you "hey" me missy. I was worried sick and you can't even be bothered to answer to the phone.'

'-Sorry Micks but you know me when I'm mad. I went for a walk, meet someone and went for a drink, came home really late and I just turned on the phone.' You say.

'-Meet someone? That's new. Please tell me that this someone is a guy.' She says laughing.

'-Yeah he is a guy but don't get any ideas. We talked about our sorrows lives and that's it.' You respond

'-You are such a big disappointment. You know you're 24 and still v...'

'-Oh shut it. It's not your problem what I'm doing or what I'm not doing. I don't know why everybody is so concerned that I'm stile single and virgin. To be honest. I'm proud.'

'-Yeah I know. You even had a t-shirt that said: "Proud to be a virgin" Mickie says laughing.

'-What's so funny? I still have that t-shirt.' You shot back.

'-Anyways what you're gonna do about this job changing?' she asks.

'-As someone suggested I'm gonna choose what's best for me.' You say

'-And that means?'

'-Wrestling duhh.'

'-Cool. So we're gonna be roomies.' She states.

'-Yeah. I guess. Do you know on which brand or whatever they call it, we are going?' you ask.

'-I think we're going on RAW.'

'-Ok. I have no idea what is the difference but I guess I have to get used to it.'

'-You've never watched the WWE shows?'

'-No. I worked for TNA and that was the only thing I cared about.' You say.

'-Ok girl. Talk to you later. Don't forget that Monday we're flying to D.C. We're debuting on Summer Slam.' Mickie announces.

'-Ok. Send me the details of our flight. Love you.'

'-Got it. Love you too.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

***Monday Morning***

Tonight it's your first RAW but you're not debuting on a WWE show till Sunday. Amy, Mickie and Jay seem very thrilled while you're grumpy and not willing to talk to anybody at the moment.

'-Hey cheer up. It's not that bad.' Jay tries to cheer you up.

'-Whatever.' You say looking for your IPod.

'-She's still upset?' Amy asks.

'-Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this.' Jay says

'-Shut it. I don't ever wanna her about your bad feelings.' Mickie says.

'-Will you 3 shut the hell up and let me listen to my music.' You yell at them putting back your earphones and increasing the volume. You are a huge rap fan. You usually wear baggy jeans, extra large t-shirts, sneakers and a baseball cap. Today is no exception.

You just landed in DC and you already feel like running back to your home in Florida. You take your bags and check in to the closest hotel. You need some ice cream and some sleep. Travelling is the worst part of your job. There are a couple of hours till you meet your new boss.

'-I bet he's a fat ugly snob.' You say to yourself.

Your phone starts ringing. It's Jay.

'-Did I woke you up?' he asks.

'-No. I was getting ready for the meeting.'

'-Let me guess. You've opted for the "Fuck You" t-shirt, baggy jeans and black sneakers.' He says.

'-You got it right Jay-Jay. Can you pick me up in 30 minutes?' you ask.

'-Sure. There are a couple of friends that I want you to meet. One of them is my best friend.' He says

'-I thought I was your best friend.' you say fake pouting.

'-Both of you are my best friends.' Jay says.

'-Nice try but I know what you mean.' You say.

_***Vince's office***_

'-Nice meeting you sir.' Mickie says.

'-Same here and please call me Vince. Sir makes me feel old.' Vince says.

'-You are old.' You think.

'-Nice t-shirt.' He tells you.

'-I Hope it's not too obvious.' You respond.

'-I've been warned that you've got quite the temper but I'm sure we'll get along.' Vince says.

'-If you say so. Now let's get to business I'm not in the mood for useless talk.' You say.

'-Ok. So, this Sunday is the major payper view of the summer. And since our major stars are Orton and Cena the creative team has came up the idea that we should have a match between team Cena and team Orton.' Vince announces.

'-Ok. Sounds interesting. In which team we are?' Jay asks.

'-Well, Amy and Mickie are in Orton's team and you and Andy are in Cena's team.

'-For you it's Andrea. Only my friends call me Andy.' You say

'-As you wish Andrea.' Vince says.

'-Do you really have to be that rude?' Mickie asks.

'-Since I didn't had a say in the matter I do.' You respond.

'-Now. Let me tell the names from each team. Cena's Team: Andrea, Christian, Edge, Natalya, Beth and John Cena.

'-That's good news for us.' Jay tells you.

'-As for team Orton the following names will be competing: Mickie James, Lita, Kelly Kelly, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne and Randy Orton. Any questions?'Vince asks.

'-Why they have 2 high flyers and in our team only me and Andrea can do a handful of high flying manoeuvres? Jay asks.

'-That's the luck of draw. I hope you'll put on a good show. Good luck to all of you and if you have any questions I'm pretty sure you're co-workers will help you.' Vince says before you exit his office.

'-There's another thing. I know that the 4 of you are friends but you're not allowed to be seen in public together till after Sumer Slam.

'-Great. Just great.' You say storming of.

On your unconscious wandering you bump into your male version aka John Cena.

'-Hey. Aren't you our new diva?' he asks measuring you.

'-Diva? A...Yeah. I prefer the knockout. Diva seems to be trending here.' You say chuckling.

'-I'm John Cena by the way.' he says offering you his hand.

'-I'm Andrea but you can call me Andy since we're alike.' You say pointing to his outfit then to yours.

You both start to laugh.

'-Wait? Cena?' You ask.

'-Yes. Is there a problem?'

'-No. I realized that I'm on your team on Summer Slam.' You say.

'-Cool. Now I'm definitely sure that we're gonna win.' John says smiling.

'-Well I hope so. I don't know how good the others are but I'm sure we're the better team.' You say.

'-You've never watched a WWE show?' John asks incredulously.

'-Never ever. Keep in mind that I've worked for TNA for 4 years and I didn't care what the rivals were doing.'

'-You're the loyal type. I like that. Now you really have to watch some matches of our opponents. You have to know what they are capable of so we can beat them.' John says.

'-I know. Do you know who you're wrestling against?' you ask.

'-I only know one member for sure. Orton.' He says disgusted.

'-You don't like him, do you?'

'-He's the playboy type and I hate people like him. After his wife died he went back to his old habits sleeping with every woman around him.' John adds.

'-That's not gonna be my case. I hate men who treat women like shit. Now about the names on the other team. I know that has to be secret but our boss told us who we're facing at Summer Slam.'

'-Really? He is getting sloppy. Do you remember the names?'

'-Yes. Jericho, Bourne, Orton, Mickie, Lita and Kelly.' You respond.

'-That's not too bad. 'Could've been worse.'

'-How about our team. Are they any good?' you ask.

'-Beth and Natalya are 2 hell of a wrestlers. They can fight a guy with no problems. Edge is a bit crazy but he's a very good wrestler. I don't know about the other guy and you but I've heard that you 2 are really good and there's me. Well, I'm The Champ.' He says smiling.

'-Sounds like we have the best team. Now when we start training?'

'-How about tomorrow at 10:30?'

'-Sounds good. I'll let Christian know and you can call the others.' You offer.

'-Sure. Nice meeting you Andy.'

'-Same here.' You say and walk to find Christian.


	4. Chapter 4

You find your locker room quite easy. I mean it can't be more obvious it has your name on it. You enter the locker room and find a little girl standing on the floor drawing a picture.

'-Hey. What's your name sweetie?' you ask.

'-Allanna. What's yours?' she asks.

'-Andrea but I prefer Andy. Why are you here and not with your parents?' you ask.

'-I needed a place to hide from my dad's girlfriend. I don't like her. She's mean.' Allana says.

'-How about your mom? Where's she?' you ask.

'-She died a year ago.' The little girl says.

'-Its ok darling. She's in a better place now. My mom died when I was about your age and I know how you feel. You can stay here as long as you want.' You tell her.

'-Thank you.' She says.

You sit next to her and look at the drawing. This girl reminds you of you when your mom died. You we're sad all the time but you've never let your father see that. You had to be strong for him and for your baby sister.

'-You in here Andy?' Jay asks.

'-Yeah. Come in.'

'-How's your little friend?' Jay asks.

'-Allana this is my friend Jay.' You say.

'-Nice to meet you Allana.' Jay says smiling.

'-Nice to meet you too.' She responds smiling.

'-Who's the kid?' he asks you.

'-I don't know. When I came she was already here. I've asked her what she's doing here and she told me that she's hiding from his dad's girlfriend. I know how she feels now so I've let her stay here.' You respond.

'-Probably her dad is worried sick we have to find her dad.' Jay says.

'-I know.'

'-Darling I think your dad might be worried for you. Don't you think we should find him?' you offer.

She nods.

'-Who's your dad?' you ask.

'-Randy Orton.'

Your eyes pop. After you had that conversation with Cena you started to dislike the name Randy Orton and the person.

'-Umm... Ok. I don't know your dad but we have to go and find him. It's that ok?' you ask her.

You two go to find her dad. You get some weird looks from some superstars and divas.

'-Here you are. I looked for you everywhere Allana. Don't you ever do that to me again.' Randy says hugging his little girl. You turn around and look at him when you 2 realize that you have meet on the beach.

'-Andy?' Randy asks.

'-Yeah. I never thought that I will see you again.' You respond.

'-Can we talk somewhere more private?' he asks.

'-No. We are on different teams and we're not allowed to talk as for private I've been told what that really means.' You say disgusted.

'-What do you mean?' he asks puzzled.

'-Come on. That night was just an act so you can get some action. Go to your girlfriend, playboy.' You tell him before walking away.

'-Wow. First day and you already told off Randy Orton. I already like you.' Some blonde guy tells you.

'-Excuse me?'

'-Sorry. Where are my manners...? My name is Adam but you can call me Edge if you want.

'-Wicked. I'm Andrea and you can call me Andy. So you're on John's team. Are you any good?' you ask.

'-I guess. You can ask my best friend Jay if you want.' He says.

'-You are Jay's best friend? I am Jay's best friend.' You say.

'-You're both my best friends now shut it and try to get along because we're on the same team Sunday and you better work your asses off to win.' Jay tells you.

'-You aren't giving orders around here. But I'm sure we can make this work somehow. How about shared custody?' you ask Adam.

'-Sounds good to me. You have the week and I'll take the weekends and holidays?' he asks.

'-We have a deal.' You say shaking his hand.

'-Do I get a say?' Jay asks.

'-No.' you both answer then laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Next Morning. Around 10:30***_

You drive to the gym with Jay in the passenger's seat and Adam on the backseat.

'-Don't you even think to change the station.' You warn Jay.

On the radio is playing Eminem-Not Afraid. You sing/ rap along with the radio. They look at each other and burst into laughter.

'-I think we've discovered a new Cena.' Adam mocks.

'-Bite me, Copeland.'

'-Whatever Scott.'

You keep humming to the song and forgetting about the 2 lunatics that are with you.

'-We're there.' You say.

'-Thank God. Couldn't bear another rap song.' Adam says.

You take your bag and go inside leaving the 2 morons talk about their sex life. Sometimes you wonder if that is all they talk about.

'-Morning Andy.' John greets you.

'Morning. Are the girls here?' you ask him dying to get to know Natalya and Beth. You hope they are nice not bitchy.

'-Yeah. They just got here and asked about you. Where are the others?'

'-Outside discussing their sex life.' You say laughing and John gives you a "wtf" look.

'-I don't think I wanna know. Now let's go train they will come later.'

'-Ok.'

'-Girls, this is Andy our team mate.' John says introducing you.

'Andy, meet Natalya Hart and Beth Phoenix.'

'-Nice meeting you.' They say.

'-Same here.' You respond.

'-I'll let you 10 minutes to get to know each other and I'll go check on those 2 knuckleheads.' John says.

'-Make sure that Copeland doesn't turn Jay into a perv.' You say laughing.

Beth and Natalya frown.

'-Long story girls. This morning I agreed to shared custody. I get Jay during week and Adam on weekends and holidays.' You say

'-What? How come?' Beth inquires.

'-Jay's my best friend and apparently Adam thinks that Jay is his best friend too.' You respond.

'-Ok...How come that you and Jay became friends?' Natalya asks.

'-Well...When I came to TNA he made sure that no one messes with me and being Canadians helps.' You say.

'-You are Canadian?' Natalya asks.

'-Half. My dad is Canadian and my mom was Italian. But I grew up in USA. Weird, I know.'

'-Then we'll get along just great. 'Cause I'm Canadian.' Natalya says.

'-I kinda figure that out when John said your last name. My dad is a huge Hart fan.' You say

'-That's nice. Beth now do you reckon that the three of us will get along?' Natalya asks Beth.

'-Hell yeah. Now let's start training.' Beth suggests.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_***Sunday Night. 2 hours before Summer Slam***_

After a week of training where you and Jay had to prove that you can wrestle you are exhausted but also excited. You haven't talked with Mickie and Amy this week. And you miss them a lot. You've buried yourself into work so you won't think at Randy Orton and what happened last Monday. Jay realized that you have something on your mind and when he asked you told him that you really wanna win this match. He nodded but he didn't believed you, you know that and you know that he's gonna ask you again. You're not sure how long you're gonna be able to lie him. Anyway you have a match in about 30 minutes and you can't wait for it.

'-You're ready?' Jay asks.

'-I guess. I really wanna win. Is this an inter-gender match?' you ask hoping you can fight men too.

'-Yes but we'll make sure that you girls will fight only girls.' Jay states.

'-Like that's gonna happen.' You say.

'-Why are you so eager to fight men? I mean I would've understood if you had some unfinished business with them but I really don't get it.'

'-There's nothing to get. I just wanna get my hands on...'

'-On who?' Jay asks.

'-On them. To prove that I'm not here for my good looks.' You say.

'-If you say so.' Jay says before leaving to his locker room.

'-That was close.' You say sighting.

You were about to reveal that you have a thing for Randy Orton. Knowing Jay he would've figured it out in no time. You are so harsh on with people you like and to be completely honest Randy Orton is one of them.

_***Match time***_

'-Since your team is complete I would like to introduce the last 2 members of my team.' Cena says.

The crowd starts cheering.

'-Ladies and gentlemen the newest members of the RAW locker room: Christian and Andy Scott.'

The crowd goes wild at the mention of your names. You come to the ring with Christian do your poses and then go to your team's corner.

_***25 Minutes Later***_

You and John are the only one who are still on your team. On the other is Randy Orton alone. Lita pinned Beth and Mickie pinned Natalya, you are glad for them but sad for your team. Edge pinned Jericho and Christian pinned Bourne but both of them got pinned by Randy. You hit your finisher on Kelly and pin her. John and Randy are now one on one. You are on John's corner cheering up for him. John tries to hit Randy with the AA when Kelly starts arguing with the ref and Randy manages to hit John with a chair then RKO him. 1, 2, 3. Randy pines John and you have to fight him if you want your team to win. The ref rolls John out of the ring. You give Kelly a death glare then you turn to see Randy waiting for you to do the first move. You've never turned down a fight and you're not gonna do it now.

'-Andy, Andy, Andy.' The crowd cheers and that makes you feel a bit more confident.

You slap Randy then Irish whip him. John stays at the ring side watching amazed how you seem to be in charge. You remember seeing Edge's move and you thing that might give you an advantage. You are in your corner waiting for Randy to get up. You can see that he is really tired and that might be your luck. He starts to get up and you Spear him. Then you hit him with Kill Switch and pin him for the win.

John comes to the ring looking stunned.

'-That was awesome.' He says hugging you.

You two go backstage to find the rest of your team so you can go out and celebrate.

_***At the club***_

'-Look who's here. If it ain't our Orton killer.' Adam says laughing.

'-Come on. It was just a match. Can we talk about something else?' you ask.

'-You should be bragging about this instead you wanna change the subject, why?' Adam asks and Jay looks at you.

'-I don't know I just wanna talk about something interesting not about work.'

'-Liar. Don't tell me you have a crush on Orton.' Adam says laughing.

'-Ha-ha. Very funny Adam. Maybe you want a match against me.' You say looking very serious.

'-Break it off guys. If she doesn't want to talk about the match is ok.' John says

_*** 40 Minutes Later***_

After faking a migraine and excused yourself you called a cab and went outside of the club to wait for your cab. At one point a couple of guys we're pointing at you. One of them approached you.

'-Can I buy you a drink?' he asks.

'-No thank you. I'm about to go home.' You respond firmly.

'It's still early. Come is just one innocent drink.' He says grabbing your arm.

'-You try to hit him when Randy shows up.

'-Take your hands off my girlfriend.' He says giving the guy the Viper stare.

'-Sorry dude. Thought she was single.' The guy says and then leaves.

'-Thanks.' You say without looking at him.

'-That's what a playboy does. Saving pretty girls.' He says half joking half ironic.

You look at him apologetically.

An awkward silence settles between you two. Sitting there in the dark waiting for your cab next to him makes you feel safe. You smile at that thought. The first drops of rain start falling from the sky and that makes you jump a bit. As magic your cab finally shows up.

'-Where are you going miss?' the driver asks.

'-To the "Four Season".'

'-Randy get in or you're gonna catch a nasty cold.' You say.

'-I don't wanna impose.' He states.

'-Don't make me come after you.' You warn.

'-Ok, you win.' He says.

'-I always win.' You say laughing.

'-What's so funny?' he asks while getting into the cab.

'-The winning part. But that's enough. I've tried all night to dodge my team mates and now I'm the one who talks about winning.' You say.

'-Why would you do that? If I were you I would've bragged for weeks.'

'-I don't know why I've asked them to change the subject. I'm still looking for an answer to that question.' You say even though deep down you know the answer.

'-Now, enough about this. How's your daughter?' you ask.

'-She seems ok now. She keeps asking about you. One day she actually told me why I'm not dating girls like you.' He says chuckling.

'-Really? How old is she?'

'-She's 5 and a half but seems very mature for her age.'

'-Interesting and what you answered to her question.' You ask.

'-That girls like you don't go out with guys like me.' He says

'-What makes you say that?' you ask.

'-I just now.' Randy says.

'-You can't be sure till you try.' You respond.

'-If you say so.'

'-Ok. I'll prove you. Try one day and if that girl says no I'll do whatever you want as long as it's decent.' You offer.

'-Anything?' he asks.

'-I told you as long as I consider that decent.'

'-Deal.' He says extending his right hand.

'-Ok. Deal. But you have to lose this playboy attitude before you ask her out. Got it?' you ask him.

'-How?' he asks.

'-Well for instant stop going out with plastic bimbos and take your daughter instead. That will bring you some points.' You advice.

'-Interesting.' He says.

'-We're here miss.' The driver says.

'-Thank you and keep the change.' you say paying the cab driver.

'-I can't let you pay for the cab. I should pay half of it.' Randy says.

'-Consider this ride some short of a payback for the match.' You say laughing.

'-About that. You know that I've let you win, right?'

'-I kinda realized when I've Irish Whipped you that you could've fight back. Why didn't you fight back?' you ask.

'-Because I don't hit women especially if they are pretty like you.' He responds.

'-Are you trying to make me blush 'cause I feel my cheeks burning.' You say laughing.

'-Maybe.' He responds laughing

'-You're even prettier when you're blushing.' He adds.

'-Thank you. I have to go to sleep. It's almost midnight and tomorrow we have an early flight. Not a morning person. At all.' You say

'-I'll walk you to your room.' Randy offers.


	7. Chapter 7

'-Ok. Now if you wanna go out and you need someone to watch Allana you can call me. I'll gladly watch her.' You tell him.

'-Really? You would do that?'

'-Of course. I like her and it's no trouble for me to watch her. We'll have fun.' You say.

'-Ok. Thanks for the offer. But there's a problem.' He says.

'-Problem? What problem?' you ask.

'-I don't have your number, duhh.' He says laughing.

'-Give me your phone.'

He gives you his phone and you type your number.

'-See, problem solved.' You say reaching your room.

'-Yeah. I guess that's it. Night.' He says.

'-Night.' You say turning around when Randy pines you against the wall and starts to kiss you slowly until you respond then he kisses you passionately and you seem surprised that you answer to his kiss.

Your body starts to shiver, Randy notices and deepens the kiss.

'-I could call this payback but I won't. It's too sweet to call it that way.' Randy says smiling.

You're not able to respond. It's like your brained shut down itself.

'-You can call whatever you want but that it won't happen because it will ruin our work.' You say.

'-Ok. Will do as you wish. Night Andy.' Randy says before leaving.

'-Night.' You say and enter your room.

You curse yourself for being so stupid. You like him, it's obvious that he wants you too but you literary turned him down.

'-Typically me.' You say before falling into peaceful sleep.

***Next morning***

You woke up a couple of times during the night...That kiss was the reason... You got up at 4:00 am looking like shit. You go to the lobby and wait for Jay. While waiting John Cena spots you.

'-Morning Andy. You look like shit.' He says

'-Morning. I know...Insomnia strikes again. It's something that I'm used to it.' You respond

'-Yeah sure. Cut the bullshit and tell uncle John what's wrong.' He says smiling.

You start laughing... He is a really funny guy. You see Randy frowning at you. You can only imagine what he thinks.

John sees you looking at Randy and then realizes what's wrong with you.

'-Don't tell me that he is the reason of your "Insomnia"? John asks.

'-No. No. Where did you got that idea?' you fake disgust.

Sooner or later they will realize that you are lying. You hope that it's never.

'-I don't know. But you two seem to be very clumsy when the other one is around, last night you didn't want to talk about him and when Adam suggested that you like him you turned red. You can stop me when you want.' He says grinning like an idiot.

'-Ok. Got the point. Just because I didn't want to brag that doesn't mean that I like him.' You state.

Before he can answer your phone starts ringing. It's your dad.

'-Hey dad. What's up?' you ask thanking God.

'-Morning Andy. Got a minute?' he asks.

'-Sure, I'm waiting for Jay so I guess I have. Everything ok?'

'-Well, I have to ask a favour.'

'-Sure. Anything for you.' You say and wink at John.

'-Nicky finished high school earlier and I was wondering if you can take her with you for a couple of months so me and Georgina can have some time alone.'

'-Umm.I have to talk to my boss but if he's ok with that then sure.' You say even though you know that your sister is a pain in the ass.

'-Thank you darling. Now, still single? You know I want grandchildren, right?

'-I know daddy but you're gonna have to wait till Nicky gets married because children are not part of my plan.' You say smiling.

'-I hope there's a man who can change your mind. I'll let you go now darling. Take care and let me know as soon as you can. Love you.' He says.

'-Love you too. Bye daddy.' you say before hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

You are not too thrilled about the idea of your sister travelling with you but your dad and his fiancé needs some time alone. You are happy for your dad, he finally found a nice woman who's willing to put up with Nicky's crap. You are deep in your thoughts when Jay comes.

'-Morning Andy.' He says hugging you.

'-Morning Jay-Jay. Ready?'

'-Yeah. You look like shit my dear.' He says.

'-Geee, thanks. Bad night.' you say

'-I bet the reason is Orton.' Adam chimes in.

'-Bite me Copeland. By the way, my sister might come on the road with us.' You say

'-Really? How come that she convinced you?' Jay asks.

'-She didn't. It was my dad. And you know that she's off limits.' You warn them.

'-Why?' Adam asks.

'-Because she's my sister.' You respond picking up your luggage and heading outside.

'Ohh..Is she pretty?'

'-She's like a goddess. Long legs, tanned skin, blue eyes and blonde hair.' Jay informs Adam.

'-Stop talking about my sister and move.' You say

***Vince's office***

'-Morning Andrea. What can I do for you?' Vince asks.

'-Morning. First off all I came to apologize for the way I've behaved on the first day here. It was rude and should've behaved like a 24 years old woman not like 5 years old child.'

'-Apology accepted. I understand your reason. It's not easy to move from a place you called home for 4 years. Can I do anything for you?' he asks.

'-Well, I was wondering if I can bring my sister with me on the road.' You say smiling.

'-Sure you can. How old is she?' he asks

'-She's almost 18.'

'-Is she interested in wrestling?' Vince asks spotting a new idea for story-lines.

'-As far as I know the only thing she's interested in is wrestlers. Wrestling not so much.' You say disgusted.

'-Ok. Maybe if she spends time with you might change her mind.' Vince suggests.

'-Ok. Thank you sir.' You say getting up.

'-Welcome and call me Vince.'

'-Ok. I guess you can call me Andy.' You say winking before leaving.

***In your hotel room***

The girls suggested a sleep over and you couldn't say no. Of course they started to talk about guys and who's the perfect match for whom. They can be such a pain in the ass. You look at them and smile. At least they are happy.

'-Andy wake up from day dreaming and tell us if we've got it right.' Amy says grinning.

'-What?' you ask puzzled.

'-Ok. We need to say it again. You know that we've suggested to play a match-maker and we've choose 3 guys for each of any of us. So, now you have to cast your vote.' Mickie says smiling.

'-Ummm..Ok.' you say.

'-Nattie is first. So, TJ (aka Tyson Kidd) because is her boyfriend, then it's Jay and Drew McIntyre.' Mickie says.

'-Sounds ok-ish.' You say smiling

'-Ok, Beth is next. CM Punk, Cody Rhodes and Jeff Hardy.' Amy says.

'-I've only meet the first two so I'm not sure what to say. But sounds ok.' You say.

'-Amy it's your turn. Matt Hardy, Adam and Ted DiBiase.' Mickie says with a smug.

'-Nice. Good choice girls.' You say smiling and Amy pouts.

'-Come on Ames. It's just innocent fun.' You add.

'-Ok. Mickie you're next. So, The Miz, Dave Batista and Chris Jericho.' Amy says.

'-Wow...The only one that I don't think it will be good for her is Mizzy. Gosh, I hate him.' You say laughing.

'-Since you had your fun now it's our turn. First pick: John Cena.' Nattie says.

'-Good choice girls, too bad he is married. But why he?' you ask

'-Because you are very alike.' Beth states.

'-True.' You say laughing.

'-Ok, next choice: John Morrison.' Amy says grinning.

'-Easy tiger...He's ok...Not too bad.' You respond.

'-And now the cherry from the top...: Randy Orton.' Mickie says.


	9. Chapter 9

'-You're joking, right?' you ask hoping that they didn't figured out that you two have a thing for each other.

'-No, we're not. Let's be honest. He's hot and you two will make cute babies.' Amy responds grinning.

'-If you say so. But he's a duche so NO.' You say trying to be convincing.

'-He's not..He's really nice if you get to know him.' Mickie defends him.

'-You have to say that, you are after all Team Orton.' You say laughing.

There's a knock on your door and you thank all the Gods known and un-known for this.

Beth gets up to answer.

'-Hey Beth. Is my bff here?' Jay asks.

'-Andy, Jay is looking for you.' Beth shouts from the door

'-Hey Jay-Jay. What can I do for you?' you ask.

'-Me and the guys we're going out for drinks and I was wondering if you wanna come.' Jay offers you a way to get away from the girls and their insane plans.

'-Sure. Let me tell the girls that you desperate need me.' You say winking.

'-Girls, I have to go. Jay needs me. Sorry.' You say.

'-It's ok...If he needs you.' Amy says hugging you.

_***On the way to the bar***_

You are relieved that Jay came to invite you to go to the bar. The girls are fun but you feel better around guys. You've always had more guy friends then girl friends.

'-So who's coming with us?' you ask Jay.

'-John, Adam, Matt (Evan Bourne), Stephen(Sheamus),Ted, Cody. They are the only who said yes. But who knows. When you ask Adam to invite a couple of friends he is gonna end up inviting the whole locker room.' Jay says laughing.

'-I know the feeling.' You say hoping that Randy won't come.

'-Everything ok?' Jay asks.

'-Yeah. I was just thinking how to keep an eye on Nicky while I have signings or during house shows. She likes getting into trouble.' You lie your bff.

'-You know you can count on me. And if I'm not available we can ask Adam.' Jay suggests.

'-Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen.' You tell Jay.

'-He's not that bad. He likes to mess with you but if you're gonna ask him to watch her he's gonna do it.' Jay says.

'-Speaking of the devil.' You say getting off the car

'-Adam.'

'-Andy.'

'-Can you two just be nice tonight and stop messing with each other?' Jay asks

'-I can try if he tries.' You say pointing to Adam.

'-You've got yourself a deal babe.' Adam says smiling.

'-Don't call her babe.' John Cena says hugging you.

'-Why is that Cena?' Adam asks

'-Because I said so.' Cena says laughing.

'-Will you 2 grow up?' you ask.

'-Neah...It's funnier this way.' Adam says.

'-Whatever.' You say getting inside hoping to get wasted.

_***Inside the bar***_

You found quite easy the others , they were the loudest bunch in the bar.

'-Can I get you a drink?' someone that you've never seen before asks.

'-Ummm..Sure..I would like a Stella Artois.' you say.

'-My favourite beer. I already like you. My name is Stuart Bennett(Wade Barrett).' He says extending his right hand.

'-I'm Andrea Scott .' You respond smiling.

'-Are you by any chance related to Andy Scott. He's my pro on NXT.' Stu says which makes you laugh

'-Oh boy, you are clueless.' You manage to say.

'-Pardon me. Did I said something wrong?' he asks

'-Neah. I'm Andy Scott as you can see I'm definitely a she but its ok. Rookie?' you inquire.

'-Yes. Vince told me that he will announce the pro's Monday morning I guess I just spoiled it for you. Sorry for calling you a he.' He says clearly embarrassed.

'-It's ok. Now since you're my rookie you will keep me company tonight and tell me about yourself.' You tell him

'-Sure.' He responds smiling.

_***2 hours later***_

You are still talking to Stu when you notice that Randy is here. You are sad a bit because he is still with Kelly but you can't blame him; it's your fault after all you turned him down.

'-Something wrong?' Stu asks.

'-No. Thinking that I'll have a huge hangover tomorrow morning.' You respond smiling.

'-Andy. I've been looking for you.' Jay says

'-I was right here you oxy-moron(the nick name you gave him).'

'-I see you have company.' Jay says pointing at Stu.

'-Yes. Jay meet Stu Bennett, my rookie.' You reply smiling


	10. Chapter 10

'-Your rookie?' Jay asks.

'-Yes.'

'-Nice meeting you.' Stu says.

'-Same here. Andy you have some explanation to do.' Jay says.

'-I know, I know. Later. Now go to your other bff and leave me alone.' You say laughing.

'-See you later. By the way, John was looking for you.' Jay tells you before leaving.

'-Sorry about him. He's my bff and a bit overprotective even though there's no need.' You say.

'-It's ok.' He says

'-Stu man, we've been looking for you.' A red headed man says.

'-I was right here.' He says clearly annoyed.

'-Sorry. We didn't know that you are busy.' Another one adds.

'-It's ok. I suppose you are the other rookies, am I right?' you ask

'-Yes. And you are?' A very handsome man asks.

'-His pro.' You say pointing to Wade.

'-You are Andy Scott?' the same man asks incredulously.

'-The one and only.' You say laughing.

'-Sorry. We expected a guy not a beautiful woman.' The red headed apologizes.

'-It's ok. I'm new here. I've worked for TNA before that's why everybody assumes that I'm a guy.' You say.

'-I remember seeing you. You had a tag team with Lita then with Mickie James, right?' the handsome one says.

'-Guilty. Now Stu are going to introduce me your friends?' you say laughing.

'-Sorry. They are my best friends: Heath(the red headed) and PJ (the handsome one)

'-Nice meeting you boys. Do you know who your pros are?' you inquire.

'-Mine is Christian.' Heath says

'-That would be Jay my bff. You just missed him. He's a very good wrestler and easy outgoing.' You tell.

'-Mine is John Cena.' PJ says clearly thrilled about his pro.

'-I don't think you need more infos about your pro and do get cocky because Stu is gonna win. I AWLAYS WIN.' You say laughing.

'-Ok, ok. Got it. I Think someone is jealous.' PJ says.

'-What do you mean?' you ask.

'-Randy Orton is sending death glares.' PJ says a bit scared.

'-Really? You are afraid of ? Man, you clearly don't stand a chance to win NXT.' You say laughing.

'-Come on. He's really scary and why is sending us death glares. He doesn't even knows us. Unless,...' he stops before continuing.

'-Unless what? I'm dying to hear your theory.' You mock.

'-Unless he likes you.' PJ says

'-You've got it right. He has a thing for Mini-Cena.' You say laughing your head off.

'-Mini-Cena?' the three of them ask.

'-That's my nickname around here. Since I wear only extra-large t-shirts, baggy jeans, sneakers and a baseball cap. This is an exception.' You say pointing to your outfit.

'-Interesting. So I was right?' PJ asks.

'No. I just made fun of you.' You say smirking.

'-That's enough Andy.' John Cena says.

'-Ok. Sorry PJ. This meathead is your pro.' You say pointing to John.

'-Nice meeting you.' PJ says.

'-Same here, kiddo. Which one is yours?' John asks.

'-That would be him.' You say nodding at Stu

'-The other one is Heath, Jay's rookie.' You add.

'-Nice meeting you all. Do you mind if I still her?' John asks.

'-No. We'll be fine.' Stu says.

'-What are you doing Andy? Trying to make jealous Orton?' John asks.

'-Are you on drugs? I was making them feel welcomed. I know how they feel. Orton? What's wrong with you?' You say storming out.

I guess your secret it's not a secret anymore. There's too much pressure on you at the moment. You decide to go back to the hotel and have a good rest.

_***Monday Morning***_

You, John, Jay, Adam, Randy and a couple of other superstars are in Vince's office waiting for him to come and give you the last ideas for story-lines and to tell you about the new show, NXT.

'-Sorry for being late but I had to make sure that everything is ok for next week when NXT will go on air.' Vince says.

'-Now. Since we're all here I would like to tell you who are your rookies and then will proceed with the new story-lines.' Vince adds.

'-That sounds good.' John Cena says.


	11. Chapter 11

'-Andy your rookie is Wade Barrett (Stu Bennett). I've spoke with the creative team and he has 75% to win.' Vince says and that makes you grin.

'-Ok. Can I go and train my rookie?' you ask with a smug.

'-No. I need you and Randy to stay. We have to discuss something.' Vince says.

'-Ummm. Ok.' You say trying to avoid your friend's looks.

After the others leave. You shift uncomfortable into your sit. Randy is way too close to you.

'-Andy, I know that you've told me that your sister has no interest in wrestling but you were wrong. She has been training for the last 3 years and she just signed a contract with WWE this morning.' Vince says.

You are in deep shock. Randy asks:

'-And what is that have to do with me?'

'-Well I was thinking to make Nicky your valet for the beginning and she will start wrestling in about 3 months.' Vince says.

You still can't say a word. Your sister never mentioned the fact that she likes wrestling and now she's gonna be involved in a story-line with the guy you have a thing for. Just brilliant. You get up and leave the room almost crying.

'-Hey Andy. You ok?' John asks

'-Never been better.' You spit bitterly

You manage somehow to go to your hotel room, you're not sure how but that's not important. Your sister has always spoiled it for you. When you two were younger, you were supposed to watch her instead of going out with your friends. When she grew up a bit everybody used to choose her over you and now knowing her she's gonna try something with Randy. Just like old times. It's not like you don't love her, because you do, sometimes too much. You need a plan so you don't end up hurt.

Someone knocks on your door before you can figure out your plan.

'-Andy, it's Jay. Can I talk to you?' he asks.

'-Just a minute.' You go to the bathroom put some makeup on so he won't see that you've cried.

'-What's up?' you ask

'-I can ask you the same. John & Randy told me that you've stormed out of Vince's office almost crying. What the heck was that?'

'-Since when my problems are their problems? Tell them to stay the hell out of my life. Actually the same goes for you. I'm sick and tired of you people. Get a life and let me live my life the way I want.'

'-What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm worried for you and you shut me down. I thought I was your friend.' Jay says angrily.

'-Well, not anymore. I don't need friends. Actually I've always been a loner so go to my sister she's gonna love to be in the centre of attention, just like old times. Now if you excuse me I have a flight to catch.' You say opening the door for him.

'-You are a spoiled brat. Hope you know what you're doing.' He says before leaving

I guess that's your new plan. Shutting down everybody. You pick up the phone and call Vince.

'-Hey Vince. Gotta a minute?'

'-Sure. What can I do for you?'

'-I was wondering if I can get 2-3 days off.'

'-Can I ask why? If it has to do with your sister then I can't let you go.' Vince says

'-No. It has to do with me.' You respond half lying.

'-Ok. You have 3 days. You're gonna leave tomorrow, tonight we have a show to do. If you want I can make reservations for you.' He offers.

'-Sure. That would be nice. I'm going to Stockholm.' You respond hoping that you've took the right decision.

'-Ok. I'll give you the details tonight after the show.' Vince says before hanging up.

_*** 10 minutes after the show***_

'-Andy, I couldn't find an early flight tomorrow so I booked one tonight. It's in 3 hours.' Vince says leaving Amy & Mickie speechless.

'-It's even better. Thank you.' you say smiling.

'-You're leaving?' Amy asks.

'-Yes. Don't worry I'll be fine, more than fine.' You respond smiling.

'-You could've told us.' Mickie says.

'-Why? So you can try to stop me from seeing someone who's not like you.' You say realizing that you've said too many.

They are speechless again. You pick up your luggage and leave.

_***Tuesday Morning***_

You are in the airport waiting for your friend Eric Saade (a Swedish pop star) to come and pick you up.

'-You look lost miss.' A familiar voice says.

'-Eric. I've missed you a lot.' You say kissing him.

'-I can see that. Now, your call had the best timing in the world.' He says smiling.

'-That's good. You know that I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend so my feelings for a certain someone won't be that obvious. And you are the best fake boyfriend.' You say laughing.

'-I need a fake girlfriend too. I just broke up with Anke a month ago. You can make her jealous, but you need to change your outfits. You look like guy not like a beautiful woman.' He says with a smug.

'-Got it. Now let's go. I'm jetlagged.'

The 3 days you've spent in Stockholm went really fast. You've changed completely, not only the way you were dressing but your attitude too. You even have a few ideas for a new story-line. Let's hope Vince is gonna be on your side.


	12. Chapter 12

_***Thursday Morning***_

You are at the airport trying to find a cab when a fan stops you.

'-Can I have your autograph?' he asks shyly.

'-Sure.' You respond smiling taking the piece of paper he was holding.

'-Can I ask you something?' he asks.

'-I guess.'

'-Are you really dating that Swedish pop star?'

'-What? How come that you know about him?'

'-You two are on each cover of every known magazine.' He says in a duh tone.

'- Ok. Thanks for the heads up.' You say and walk away.

Your plan worked a bit too much. You didn't expect that much coverage but it's even better. No one will suspect that you have feelings for "Mr. Legend Killer." Now you just have to keep a straight face for the meeting with Vince and to act upset that your relationship has been discovered by the media. And there's of course the part where you have to lie to your friends, if they talk to you.

_***Vince's Office*** _

He throws a couple of newspapers (there's a picture of you kissing Eric, on the first page) in front of you.

'-Care to explain?' he asks with a blank expression.

'-Explain what? I have a personal life, you know. But I never thought that my life will end up in each newspaper and magazine in the world. Now what am I suppose to do? To end this 4 relationship just because everyone knows? That's not gonna happen Vince. No matter the consequences.' You state firmly.

'-I guess I just have to ask creative to come up with a new story-line for you. You were suppose to have an on-screen relationship with Randy Orton.'

'-That's life. You can ask my lil' sis to do it. I'm sure she would love it. And I think it's time for me to turn heel. I'm sick of being the good girl. It's not who I am.' You state

'-As you wish. And against whom you want to turn heel?'

'-My sister. You can ask creative to work towards the idea that I'm not happy that she's using my name to become a wrestler. Or something like that. It's not like that would be far from the truth.' You say exiting the office.

Outside of the office are gathered a bunch of WWE Superstars, most of them are your friends.

'-How can you talk about your sister like that?' Jay asks disgusted.

'-Not sure. Maybe because it's true or maybe because I'm a bitch. Either way is fine for me. Now if you excuse me I have a press conference to attend.' You say with a smug.

'-Andy, I forgot to ask you. With whom do you wanna travel and share the room?' Vince asks.

'-Stu will do the trick. And I can travel with the NXT crue.' You say and the others are shocked by your new attitude.

'-Your choice. Let them know about the arrangements.' Vince says before going back to his office.

_***NXT headquarters***_

'-Morning boys.' You greet cheerfully.

'-Morning Andy. How was your day so far?' Stu asks.

'-Ok-ish. I had to hear Vince yelling at me and some stares from my so called friends but my day it's about to get better.' You state smiling.

'-Ok. Let's start training.' He replies smiling

_***2 hours later***_

'-Now, teach me your finisher.' You tell Stu.

'-Sure, but I'm gonna need someone.' He says.

'-No you don't. You can do it on me first.' You state

'-I can't do that...' he starts when you cut him off.

'-If you wanna win this competition you will do it.'

'-Andy stop this bullshit.' Jay yells at you.

'-Go to your rookie and leave me alone. I can take care of myself. Now, Stu if you don't use all of your strength I'm done being your pro.'

'-Got it.' He says.

After he performs the "Wasteland" on you and you manage to get up you say:

'-Yeah. You're definitely gonna win.'

'-Are you ok?' he asks.

'-Yes. Stop asking that.'

'-Hey PJ, good luck with the 2nd place.' You say smirking.

'-Really? Wanna see my finisher? Maybe that will change your mind.' He states with a smug.

'-Is that a dare? Because if it is I accept it.' You say.

'-You wanna do my finisher on YOU?' he asks.

'-Exactly. Now let's get to business.' You suggest.

'-Are you trying to kill yourself?' John asks worried.

'-Not really. Lloyd are you planning on doing it today?' you ask while you see something flying and landing on top of you. That would be PJ.

'-Not so cocky now, aren't we?' he mocks.

You get up and hit a Tombstone Piledriver on him.

'-Nice try but 1st place it's ours. When you get up meet us at the car. In case I've forgot to mention you will be travelling with me and Stu you'll be sharing the room with me.' You say before leaving the others shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Your bitchy attitude started to piss the other wrestlers. Not like you would care. You travel with the NXT. They are a bunch of funny people who aren't trying to control your life. Your sister seems to be ok with the idea that you don't speak to her. She and Randy seem to be very close, it's not like you didn't predicted that.

'-Hey Ands. Care to join us for drinks?' PJ asks.

'-Sure. Why not. I could use some hard liquor right now.' you say thinking at your sister and Randy.

_***At a club***_

'-So, you and a pop star? Who would've though.' PJ says.

'-What's that suppose to mean? It's not like the type who's judging people by what they do for a living.' You respond.

'-True. You are the only one who didn't cared that we're rookies. And you treat us like your friends.' Heath says.

'-Psttt.. Don't say that out loud. It's gonna ruin my reputation.' You say bursting into laughter.

'-Do you have a minute?' Nicky asks

'-I don't think so. I'm busy.' You say pointing to your glass.

'-Why are you acting like a bitch?' she asks.

'-Really? You're gonna ask me that? Go to your friends, boyfriends or whatever they are. I'm busy.' You say taking another shot of vodka.

She leaves upset and you burst into laughter again.

'-Cheers lil sis. You're gonna thank me one day.' You say chugging another shot.

_***Next morning***_

You've woke up without a hangover which is surprisingly because you've had way too much to drink last night. Your phone starts ringing. It's your dad.

'-Morning dad. What can I do for you today?' you ask.

'-Andrea Michelle Scott what have you told to your sister?' he asks pissed off.

'-Nothing. I told her that I was busy and to go to her friends. Let me guess she called daddy when something didn't worked the way she's wanted.' You reply sarcastically.

'-What's that suppose to mean?'

'-Ohhh, let's see. Everything has to be done the way she wants, everyone has to please her. No one else matters. I don't matter, I've never mattered. Now, she wants my job, my friends and my... she can have it all. I really don't give a fuck. And don't dare to tell me that I'm wrong. You know damn well that I'm right.' You say and hang up the phone.

_*****6 Months Later*****_

You buried yourself into work, "broke up" with Eric, helped Stu win NXT and avoided your friends and relatives. Your dad invited you to a BBQ but since you don't have someone to go with you've almost declined the offer. You're deep in your thoughts when Stu, PJ and Heath come and scare you.

'-Jesus. Are you trying to get me a heart attack?' you ask.

'-I thought you don't have a heart.' Heath points out.

'-Touché. What are you guys doing on Sunday?' you ask them.

'-Got a date.' Heath says.

'-Me too.' Wade adds.

'-Why I'm not surprised?' you ask.

'-I'm free. Why you ask?' PJ asks.

'-I need someone to keep an eye on me. My dad invited me to a BBQ with all my so called friends and sister. It might not end up well.' You say with a sight.

'-I'll come.' He says

'-Cool. Then I can inform my dad that I might behave if I'll make it.' You say with a smug.

'-You'll make it. I'll make sure of that.' PJ says with a grin.

'-Is that a dare Lloyd?' you shot back

'-Will you two get a room?' Heath says looking very serious.

'-Maybe we will.' You say winking at PJ.

At the very moment Randy walked into the lobby. When he saw you winking at PJ he got into Viper mode. Heath pointed that out and that made you burst into a fit of laughter.

_*** At your dad's BBQ***_

'-Andy, you made it.' Your dad says while hugging you.

'-PJ is the one to blame.' You say pointing at PJ.

'-Nice meeting you Mr. Scott.' PJ says.

'-Pleasure is all mine. Please call me Clay.' Your dad welcomes PJ.

'-Hey dad where's Georgina?' you ask.

'-In the kitchen.'

As you make your way to the kitchen you spot Randy, Nicky and Allana on the couch laughing. You shake your head and ask Georgina:

'-Hey. Do you need any help?'

'-Hi sweetheart. If I don't ask for too much can you bake a dessert?' she says smiling

'-Sure. I think I'll make some "Irish Cake".'

'-That sounds good. Now, how are you?' she ask.

'-I'm ok. Travelling with 3 cheeky monkeys as Stu would say. It's fun. To be fair I don't think I've ever felt that good.' You say

'-That's good. I'm glad you're ok but tell me there's a man in your life?' she asks.

'-After Eric I've focused only on work. PJ, Stu and Heath kept me grounded. PJ came here to make sure I'll behave.' You say laughing.

'-That's good. At least you're not alone.'

'-I don't think they will let me. Since they came to the company we became inseparable, they treat me like their sister, which is fun.'

'-Andy your dad is looking for you.' PJ says.

'-Ok. PJ meet Georgina, my dad's fiancé.' You introduce them.

'-Nice meeting you.' PJ says

'-Same here. Shame on you Andy, you should've mentioned that he's that handsome.' She adds.

'-Neah. He's ok-ish.' You say laughing.

'-Andy.' Allana screams and comes running to you.

'-Nice seeing you again kid. How are you?' you ask her.

'-It's ok now, I guess. He's not seeing Kelly anymore. That girl Nicky seems to be his favourite now.' Allana says.

'-It's ok Allana. Wanna come with me to find my dad?'

'-Sure.' She says taking your hand.

After a couple of minutes you found your dad in the backyard.

'-Hey dad. I heard that you were looking for me.' You say smiling.

'-What? Can't this old man miss his daughter?' he asks smiling.

'-Can we go to the pool?' Allana asks.

'-Go with her. We'll catch up later.'

'-Sure. Let's go find PJ first.' You respond.

'-I like him. You should give him a chance.' Your dad says.

'-We're friends, dad. He knows that. You know me well enough to know that I don't believe in this thing you call: "Love". Sorry to disappoint you.' You say and leave.


	14. Chapter 14

_***2 Hours Later***_

You finally made peace with your friends; they seemed to be happy that the old you is back. You, PJ and Allana are down by the pool. Chatting, laughing about everything under the sun.

'-Allana is time to go.' Randy says.

'-I don't wanna go daddy. I like Andy and I wanna stay with her tonight.

You frown at PJ. He is smiling.

'-You can't ask for something like that.' Randy states.

'-Can I talk to you in private?' you ask Randy.

'-Ok.'

'-PJ take care of Allana, please.' You say smiling.

'-Sure. Anything for you.' He states laughing.

You and Randy go upstairs to talk.

'-If you want you can stay with Allana here tonight. It's a long way to your home and we have a guest room. I'm sure Nicky is gonna be happy to have you here.' You state firmly.

'-Why would she be happy having me here? She's always complaining that she's sick of my ugly face.' Randy says and that makes you laugh.

'-What's so funny?' he adds.

'-Allana seems to believe that you and Nicky are a thing. You should talk to her. And as for what I've suggested it's a fact now. You two will be staying here.' You say and leave the room to let your dad now about the arrangements you made.

'-Hey PJ. I was thinking that we should stay here tonight, you ok with that?'

'-Sure. I'm not a big fan of driving during the night.' He says

'-Ok. I'll let my dad now.'

You walk in the living room and find your dad, Georgina and Nicky talking about you and PJ. You smile.

'-Hey dad. Randy and Allana will stay here tonight. She wants to spend more time with me and it's not that safe for them to go home during night. Is that ok?' you ask.

'-Sure honey. What about you and PJ?' he asks.

'-I think will stay too. He's not a big fan of driving during night time.' You say laughing.

'-Ok. Randy and Allana will take the guest room; you and PJ can have your old room. It's in the same state.' He says smiling.

'-Thanks dad. I'll put Allana to bed then I'll go too. Night.' You say and head to the spare bed room where Allana is telling her dad that she wants a mommy like you. That makes you chuckle, you've never included kids in your plans.

'-Hey princess, ready to go to bed?' you ask her.

'-Ihm. You are staying here too?' she asks.

'-Yeah me and PJ decided that would be better to stay here tonight. We're down the hall.' You notice Randy's face expression changing when you mention that you and PJ will share a room.

'-Cool. I like him. He's funny.'

'-He is. But wait till you meet my other 2 friends, Heath and Stu. They are even funnier.' You say stroking her cheeks.

'-Ok. My eyes are tired. God night Andy.' She says.

'-Night Lana.' You say and kiss her cheeks.

You watch Randy tucking her in and that makes you smile. He's a great dad.

'-Wanna come down stairs for a late chit chat?' you ask him.

'-Ok. I can't sleep anyway.' He says

'-How's life treating you? We haven't been talking lately; I know that it was my fault.

'-It's ok. Took your advice and broke up with Kelly. Didn't find a nice woman yet but I'm hoping she's close.'

'-Well, I'm glad to see that you are happy.' You say.

'-What about you?' he asks.

'-Hmmm... I have the best job in the world and some amazing friends. I guess you can say that I'm happy.' You respond smiling.

'-Remember what you told me that night?'

'-I said a lot of things.' You say laughing.

'-That if a nice girl turns me down you'll do whatever I want.'

'-As long as it's decent.' You add.

'-Yeah... I think that's gonna happen really soon.' He says with a smug.

'-Really? Then I guess I have to be prepared.' You reply with a grin.

'-Ready for bed Andy-Pandy?' PJ says

'-Stop calling me like that.' You say

'-Andy-Pandy. Andy-Pandy.' PJ chants.

'-Go to bed Lloyd. I think you had too much of that cake.'

'-It's not my fault that you make so good cakes.' He says laughing.

'-By the way nice cave.' He adds.

'-If you don't like my room you can sleep here on the couch.' You say with a smug.

'-I guess I can get used to your room. Too bad those posters aren't with girl bands instead of those ugly boys.' He says

'-The Westlife guys are the most handsome in the world. You are ugly.' You reply.

'-You two act like two kids.' Randy says laughing.

'-That's nothing compared with what I have to put up on the road. She's on full throttle when Heath is around. The only one who can make her shut up is Stu.' PJ tells.

'-I have to see that one day.' Randy says laughing.

'-I have some videos. I'll show you tomorrow. I think it's time for bed niña.' PJ says.

'-I don't wanna go to sleep.' You say

'-You have to get up very early.' Randy says.

'-Don't want to.' You pout and take a sit on the floor.

'-Don't make me call Stu.' PJ threatens

'-Fine I'll go. I hate you PJ Lloyd.'

'-Me too but that's life. Imagine this, I hate you and still we're gonna share the same bed.'

'-That is pure torture. Randy can we trade? I'll sleep in the guest room and you two can have my room.' You say sweetly.

'-Nope. Unlike you I don't have a thing for Mr. 450 Splash.' He says laughing.

'-Ha ha very funny. Even Stu looks better than him. So I'll pass.' You say with a smug.

'-Night Andy.' Randy says before leaving.

'-Night.' You respond.

'-Am I that ugly?' PJ asks.

'-I was making fun of you. You are ok, not my type though. Can we go to bed now?' you ask.

'-Your wish my command.' He says ironically.


	15. Chapter 15

_***Next Morning***_

'-Get up Scott. It's time for breakfast.' PJ shouts.

'-Ugh, leave me alone.' You reply from under the covers.

'-Don't make me call Stu.' He says

'- Whatever.'

'-I'm warning you.' He states.

You don't respond as you felt asleep.

PJ calls Stu.

'-Hey man. Sorry to disturb you but I don't know how to make Andy get up.' He says with a yawn.

'-Make a cup of hot chocolate and put it on the night stand. That will do it.' He says.

'-Thanks. You're a life saviour.' He says before hanging up.

10 minutes later you sense the smell of hot chocolate and automatically you get up.

'-Wow. You look like you've won the lottery.' PJ says.

'-If you say so. Thanks for the hot chocolate.' You say smiling.

'-Welcome. Now take a shower. I'll be downstairs.' PJ announces.

Half an hour later you try to find a t-shirt to wear. You find your mom's favourite blouse. You decide to wear it. It fits you perfectly.

You head downstairs when Allana comes running to you.

'-Morning princess. Slept well?' you ask.

'-The best. Where's PJ?' she asks smiling.

'-So I'm not your favourite anymore?' you ask fake pouting.

'-You are but he's a guy, duh.' She replies cocky.

You are at first amazed but then you burst into laughter.

'-Ok missy. Let's go.' You say picking her up.

'-Lloyd, this young lady misses you.' You say handing Allana to him.

'-Morning everyone.' You say cheerfully.

'-Someone is chirpy.' Your dad says

'-Neah, that's the hot chocolate talking.' PJ says with a grin.

'-Hot chocolate?' Randy asks.

'-I had to wake her up and she didn't want to get up so I called Stu and he told me that she will wake up automatically if sense the smell of hot chocolate.' PJ recalls.

'-What can I say, he knows me very well.' You reply.

'-He has to.' PJ says.

'-What's that suppose to mean?' you ask.

'-Nothing.'

'-When are we leaving?' you ask changing the subject

'-Around 10. We have to pick up Heath and Stu.'

'-Speaking of Heath, you've promised that you show me those videos.' Randy says grinning.

'-That's right. Be right back.' PJ responds while getting up.

'-You'd better not bring those videos or you're dead.' You shout.

'-Videos?' Your dad, Georgina and Nicky ask confused.

'-You'll have to wait and see.' Randy says mysteriously.

'-Found them.' PJ says with a grin while turning on his laptop.

'-Come on PJ, I'll do what you want just don't show the videos.' You plead.

'-As good as it sounds what you say I'd rather show those videos.' He says with a smug.

'-Fine have it your way but you'll pay for this one day.' You say and go to your room.

Meanwhile in the living room your family and the 2 nimrods are laughing. Those video were made when you and Heath were drunk. You two used to dress like Marilyn Monroe and sing very loud, pull pranks on each other and sometimes would team up against PJ and Wade and pull pranks on them. Innocent fun you would say. Others will consider that you are reckless.

'-Ready Marilyn?' Randy asks with a grin.

'-Bite me.' You say.

'-Come on. Don't be like that.' He says hugging you.

'-Have you been around Cena lately?' you ask.

'-Yeah. We are friends, I guess. Why?'

'-He's the only one who hugs me when I'm upset.' You say smiling.

'-You miss him, I can see that. I think you should apologize to him.' Randy says.

'-I know. I seem to push away all the people that care about me.' You say with a sight.

'-Been there done that.' Randy says.

'-Andy, let's go.' PJ shouts.

'-Be downstairs in a minute.' You say while you get up and pick your bag.

'-See ya around.' You say

'-I don't get a hug?' he asks pouting.

'-Fine you big baby.' You hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

'-That's better.' He says smiling.

'-Good. Take care of my lil sis.' You say

'-Will do.'

After you say goodbye to your dad and Georgina, your sisters comes running and hugs you.

'-What was that for?' you ask surprised.

'-For being my sister. Go, will talk later.' Nicky responds.

_***Stu's House***_

'-Hi Andy. Did you behave?' Stu asks cheeky.

'-Yeah. Where's Heath?' you ask.

'-In the living room. Is there something wrong?'

'-No, just tired.' You lie and head to the living room

'-Hey buddy. Can we talk somewhere private?' you say hugging Heath.

'-Sure. Let's go to my room.'

'-PJ showed those videos to my family and to Randy. I need your help.' You say

'-Paybuck, huh? I'm in, babe.'

'-Great. Now let's go downstairs so we won't look suspicious.'

_*** Monday Night Raw***_

'-Good job Andy.' Heath says hugging you.

'-Thanks. Have you seen John?' you ask hoping to talk to him before his match against Randy.

'-I think he is in his locker room. Why?'

'-I have to talk to him. Gotta go. See you later.' You say leaving to find John


	16. Chapter 16

_***John's Locker room***_

'-What brings you here?' John asks coldly.

'-I guess I deserve it.' You think then you respond: '-Making amends and you are on the top of my list.'

'-And whose fault is?' he asks.

'-Mine. But I'm trying to change and make things right.' You respond.

'-Good. Now come give me a hug.' He says smiling.

'-Am I forgiven?' you ask hugging him tightly.

'-Depends.'

'-On what?' you ask.

'-Are you gonna tell Randy that you have feelings for him?' John says.

'-I don't..' you start but you get cut off by John.

'-Shut it. I know you like him. It's so obvious.'

'-Fine. I like Randy Orton. Happy?'

'-More than happy but you have to tell him.' John says.

'-I'm not telling him this. Not any time soon. I have to make sure about some things and then I'll see.' You say.

'-What are you waiting for? Do you know how many people would kill to be in your place?' John asks.

'-Let's see. If I tell him that and he doesn't feel the same way how do you think I'll feel afterwards? I'll tell you: like an idiot.' You say.

'-You truly deserve each other. You're both stubborn and clueless. He told me the same thing the other day.'

'-What do you mean?' you ask.

'-I mean that he likes you too but he's afraid that you don't like him. Jesus, you two give me headaches.' John mumbles.

'-Wow. Didn't see this one coming.' You say taking a sit.

'-Now, what are you gonna do?' John asks.

'-Not sure yet. You have a match against him, right?'

'-Yeah. Why?'

'-For the beginning try not to hurt him. I need him on his full potential.' You say laughing.

'-That's my girl. Now go I need to change.' He says.

'-It's not like haven't seen you almost naked.' You say laughing.

'-Very funny. Now go before I tell the WWE Universe that you have a thing for Mr. Legend Killer/ Viper.' John threatens smirking.

'-You wouldn't do that.'

'-Try me.'

'-Fine. I'll go.' You say pouting.

'-There's no need to pout.' He says hugging you.

'-Works every time.' You think and smirk.

'-Good luck and see you later.' You say while leaving.

_***Your locker room***_

You get ready for your match against your sister. Even though you've turned heel the fans are still on your side. Someone knocks on your door.

'-It's open.' You say while lacing your boots.

'-Hi. Do you have a minute?' Nicky asks.

'-Sure. ' you say smiling.

'-I'm sorry for not telling you about wrestling but I didn't want anyone to know until I was good enough. It's hard when you have as your sister the best female wrestler in the world.' Nicky says.

'-I'm not the best but I'm trying to be. I understand why you did this but it took me a while, unfortunately. I'm sorry for what I've said and done.' You say.

'-There's no need to apologize. Just be there for me.' Nicky says.

'-Ok. Why do I have the feeling that there's more?' You say smirking.

'-There isn't. I don't know what you're talking about.' Nicky says

'-Knowing you I would say there's a guy involved. Now, who is it?'

'-No one. There's no one.' Nicky say trying to sound convincing.

'-I'm not gonna ask you again. Just say it. I promise that I won't say anything to you.' You say think of what you're gonna do to the jackass that is going out with your little sister. You are very overprotective when it comes to her.

'-Promise?' she asks worried.

'-Yes. I promise I won't do anything to you.' You say.

'-It's Paul.' Nicky says out of breath.


	17. Chapter 17

'-Paul?' you ask puzzled.

'-Or PJ as you call him' Nicky says.

'-You are dating my friend, PJ?' you ask stunned.

'-Sort of. It's not official yet.'

'-How come?' you ask.

'-He wanted to tell you first.' Nicky says.

'-At least he has brains. We'll talk about this later. I have to talk to Vince.' You say leaving.

_***Vince's Office***_

'-What's wrong Andy?' Vince asks.

'-Everything is ok. I just had an idea for the Randy's and John's match. I know that the guys from NXT are supposed to intervene and I want to get involved too.' You say

'-What do you have on your mind?' Vince asks.

'-Well, I'm gonna come and help John & Randy.' You say.

'-Well, it's a good idea as long as it's not personal.' Vince says

'-It's nothing personal .' You say.

'-Ok. But you know that if you help them that means that you're turning face?' Vince asks.

'-I'm not gonna turn face. I will still be a heel but next week I'll do a promo explaining my reasons.'

'-That sounds ok. Anything else?'

'-Just one thing. Don't tell them who's gonna intervene.'

'-Sure. Their match is about to start.' Vince says.

'-Thanks. See you later .'

_***Backstage waiting for your cue***_

You are supposed to intervene first and then some other superstars will come and help you. Then this will be transformed into a tag match. Vince's idea.

'-You are on in 10, 9, 8...' the time keeper starts counting.

You go into the ring and grab a mike. They are stunned.

'-Ladies were you about to start a fight without me?' you ask smirking and the WWE Universe cheers.

'-There's no place for little girls.' Stu says

'-Really? I mean I've helped you to win NXT and now you're coming after my friends. How about this' you say then add : 'Guys you can come out now.'

Jay, Adam, Chris Irvine(Jericho), Paul(Big Show)come to the ring and start beating the hell out of them. You take PJ and hit him with a stunner, then with a Batista Bomb. The others are surprised.

The RAW GM alert goes on.

'-Cam I have your attention, please.' Michael Cole says.

'-Just read the e-mail assclown.' You and Jericho say at the same time then laugh.

'-And I quote: "Since the balance has been reinstalled, tonight the main even it will be the NXT rookies against the RAW superstars, meaning: John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, Christian, Chris Jericho, Big Show and Andy Scott."

You smug at the guys and get off the ring. While passing by the NXT guys you hear PJ asking Stu:

'-Do you think she knows?'

'-I don't know man. You gotta tell her.' Stu responds.

_***Backstage***_

'-Andy, good job out there.' Vince says hugging you.

'-Thank you. But wait till the match.' You respond.

'-Hey Andy why didn't you told us that you're gonna intervene?' John and Randy ask.

'-She didn't know till was about time for your match.' Vince says taking the "blame".

'-If you excuse me I have to go and find Lloyd.' You say

5 minutes later you still didn't found PJ. You go to the catering area furious passing some divas and wrestlers.

'-Where's the fire?' Jay asks

'-There's no fire. I have to find PJ. Do you know where he is?' you ask

'-No, but why you need him?'

'-I have to talk to him.' You say leaving.

'-Heath, where's PJ?' you ask.

'-I don't know.' He says

'-You're a poor liar. Now I'm gonna ask you again, where is he?'

'-He's in your sister's locker room.'

'-Thank you.' You say leaving.

_***Your sister's locker room**_

'-Sorry to interrupt this love fest but I gotta talk to you Lloyd.' You say frowning.

'-You promise that you wouldn't do anything.' Nicky says.

'-Yeah, to you. Now leave, I'm gonna have to talk to him.' You say

She kisses PJ one more time and then leaves.

'-Do you have to say something?' you ask.

'-Sorry. I wanted to tell you but couldn't find the words. It's not like I can say it like this: "Hey Andy, by the way I'm dating your little sister." PJ states.

'-You could've said it like that. That would've done a true friend.' You say turning your back and heading to the door.

'-I'm sorry.'

'-That's life. This is just a warning if you make her suffer what will happen to you tonight it's nothing compared to what I will do to you.' You say.

'-So, you are not gonna tell her to broke up with me?' PJ inquires.

'-No. But don't expect me to talk to you in this life.' You say leaving.

_***Your locker room***_

You are watching the show when someone knocks on your door.

'-Come in.' You say not bothering to get up.

'-Hey, you ok?' Randy asks.

'-Yeah, I'm just processing.' You say smiling.

'-I've heard that you gave Lloyd a hell of a sister talk.' Randy says smirking.

'-I would've preferred not have that conversation but that's life.' You say.

'-So, I've read the script and apparently you are gonna beat the shit out of him. Does that have to do with the fact that he's dating Nicky?' Randy asks smirking.

'-Maybe, maybe not.' You respond with a smug.

'-Well, he's a big boy and if he would've told you he wouldn't be in this situation.' Randy says.

'-True. Enough about them. How's Allana?' you ask.

'-She's ok. Staying at my parents. Actually she told me today that she misses you.' Randy says.

'-I miss her too. Are you gonna take her with you on the European tour?'

'-I think so.'

'-Cool. How are you? I mean we haven't really talked lately'

'-I'm ok. Not too bad. Concentrating on how to take John's belt.' He says laughing.

'-Good luck with that. I've talked to him today and he told me something really interesting.' You say smuggling.

'-Really? And what he told you?' Randy asks.

'-I think you know, because I'm sure he gave you the same talk.'

'-He did. Actually he dragged me to your locker room and told me to tell you before he tells the WWE Universe.' Randy says

'-He told me the same thing. So what are we gonna do?' you ask

'-Hmm. What about this?' Randy says and leans closer to kiss you. The butterflies from your tummy go crazy and you start trembling.

'-That sounds good.' You say breaking the kiss.

'-Good. Now, since we know how we feel for each other, I have to ask you something.'

'-Ok.'

'-Will you be my girlfriend?'

'-I don't know, I mean you are cute and everything.' You say and Randy gets sad.

'-But I will be your girlfriend.' You say laughing.

'-Never do that to me again.' Randy says.

'-Or what?' you retort.

'-Or this will happen.' He says kissing you passionately.

'-I could get used to that.' You say after 5 minutes.

Someone knocks on your door.

'-Who is it?' you ask.

'-Santa.' John says

'-Get your ass in here Cena.' You say then you whisper to Randy:' Let's make him suffer a bit.' Randy nods.

'-You decent?' he asks.

'-Yes, moron.' you says

'-You ok? John asks.

'-OK? Are you crazy? I'm still in love with my ex and so is Randy. Do you think we're ok?' you ask hoping not to burst into laughter.

'-What?' John is stunned, amazed not really understanding what's going on.

He takes a sit and tries to process what you've told. You and Randy burst into laughter.

'-What's wrong with you two? You are sick, you know?' John asks.

'-Should've seen your face, man.' Randy says still laughing.

'-Priceless.' You say.

'-I hate you guys.' John says.

'-No you don't. You love us.' You say hugging him.

'-You know me too well.' John says.


	18. Chapter 18

Soon after that Jay, Adam, Paul and Chris come to talk to you about the match.

'-They are dating.' John says pointing to you and Randy.

'-You are dead Cena.' You and Randy say at the same time.

'-Wow.' Jay says.

'-I knew it. And they both denied it.' Adam says.

'-Can we talk about the match?' you ask.

'-Sure. After we make fun of you 2.' Chris says.

'-Whatever. Now, I will take Lloyd. What about you?' you ask Randy.

'- Tarver.'

'-I'll take Barrett.' John says.

'-I'll take Sheffield.' Show says.

'-Young.' Jay say

'-Otunga.' Adam says.

'-Slater.' Chris says.

'-Good. Let's go.' You say taking Randy's hand.

'-Wow. Holding hands already?' John mocks and the others laugh.

'-Jealous much?' you say smirking and kiss Randy.

_***After the match***_

After you gave PJ a valuable lesson and your team won the match, you and Randy decide to go out on your first date.

'-Ready?' John asks.

'-What's wrong with you? You act like my dad.' You say laughing.

'-Not funny.' He says pouting.

'-Come here, you big baby.' You say hugging him.

'-Much better. So what are your plans for this evening?'

'-Not sure. Dinner, movie, and a walk.' You say.

'-That's nice. I'll let you go. Liz is waiting for me.' He says.

'-When I'm gonna meet her?' you ask.

'-Tomorrow. Now go or you're gonna be late.' John says.

'-Ok.'

You and Randy went to see "Alfa Omega" then had a nice dinner and now you're walking hand in hand down the boulevard.

'-You have a great smile. I don't think I've ever saw you looking so happy.' Randy says.

'-I guess it's your fault.' You say smirking.

'-Really?' he asks kissing you.

'-Uhum...' you manage to say before he kisses you again.

_***Next day***_

You are still sleeping when your phone starts ringing.

'-Better someone be dying, Cena.' you say.

'-Morning Sunshine. How was your date?'

'-Awesome.'

'-Did you two did it?'

'-What?'

'-You know. Did you had sex?'

'-Not that would be your business but we didn't. I'm still..' you stop before saying

'-You what?' John asks.

'-Nothing. How's your wife?' you ask changing the subject.

'-She's fine and stop trying to change the subject. So you are what?'

'-Nothing. It's nothing.' You respond.

'-Oh my God. You are still a virgin.' John says.

'-Will you keep it down? And yes. Is that something bad?' you ask.

'-No. It's unexpected. Does Randy know?'

'-No. I'm trying to find the right moment to tell him.'

'-That's good. Have you talked to your sister?'

'-No. I will later. Let's meet for lunch. You, Liz, me and Randy.' You suggest.

'-Sure. I have to go now. Liz needs me.'

'-Ok. Don't need details.' You say hanging up.

You call Randy.

'-Morning hottie.' You say.

'-Morning honey. Slept well?' he asks.

'-Yeah. Till John decide it that I have to wake up.' You say pouting.

'-I bet he wanted to know how was our date.' Randy says.

'-True. He wanted to know if we had sex.' You say laughing.

'-Please tell me that you lied and said that we did. I have a reputation to protect.' Randy says.

'-So do I. That's why I told him the truth.' You say.

'-What do you mean?' Randy asks.

'-I guess this is the right moment to tell you. I'm...'

'-A virgin? I kinda realized that.' Randy says.

'-You did?'

'-Yes. Now, I was wondering if you wanna go grab some lunch.' He asks.

'-Sure. I told John that we're gonna join him and Liz for lunch. Is that ok?'

'-Sure. See you in 30?'

'-Yes. Bye'

You say and hang up.


	19. Chapter 19

_***The restaurant***_

'-Yo Cena. Get your ass over here.' You say.

'-Yes ma'am. Where's Randy?'

'-He should be here in a moment. Where's your wifey?

'-She is doing her makeup. Just like Randy.' He says smirking.

'-Now that was funny.' You say high fiving him.

'-Hey man. Sorry for being late.' Randy says kissing you.

'-Apology accepted. What took you so long?'

'-Your sister. She and PJ had a fight.'

'-Why I'm not surprised? Is she ok?' you ask.

'-She will be. I convinced her to talk to him. Where's Liz, man?

'-I'm here.' Liz says kissing her husband.

'-Liz meet my friend and Randy's girlfriend, Andy Scott.' John says.

'-Nice meeting you. I've heard so much about you.' Liz says.

'-Same here.' You say.

_***6 Months Later***_

'-Do you know why John and Liz wanted to meet up with us?' Randy asks.

'-No idea. I just hope everything is ok.' You respond.

'-Hey guys.' John greets the two of you.

'-Hi. Everything ok? You ask.

'-Yes.'

'-More than ok. I'm pregnant.' Liz says.

'Oh my God. Congrats.' You say hugging her.

'-Congrats man.' Randy says shaking John's hand.

'-Randy, I think this requires a hug not hand shake.' You say smirking.

'-You are evil.' Randy says while hugging John.

'-That's my boy.' You say laughing.

'-We want to ask you something.' John says.

'Sure.' Randy says.

'-We want you to be the godparents.' Liz says.

'-Of course we will.' You say and Randy nods.

Your phone starts ringing. It's your dad.

'-Hey dad. Everything ok?'

'-Hey sweetheart. When you can come home?' he asks.

'-Maybe next week. Why?'

'-Your sister has to tell you something.'

'-I'll talk to Randy and let you know. Love you.' You say hanging up the phone.

'-Can we go next week to see my dad. Apparently my sister is coming and has to tell me something.' You say.

'-Sure. We go there first and then to my parents.' Randy offers.

'-Thank you.' You say kissing him.

'-Awww... You two are so sweet.' Liz says and you blush.

Randy and John chuckles.

_***A week later***_

'-Hey dad.' You say hugging him.

'-Hey sweetie. Georgina is in the living room with PJ.'

'-Ok. By the way Randy is my boyfriend.' You say smuggling and walk off.

'-Hey Georgina. What's with the family meeting?'

'-PJ has to ask you something.' Georgina says pointing to PJ.

'-Really. Well, tell him that I'm not interested.'

'-Sit down missy and listen to him.' She says in a serious tone.

'-Fine. Let's hear it.' You say while Georgina went outside.

'-Even though you don't consider me your friend anymore I still care for you. I'm pleased to see that you and Randy are together.' He says.

You missed PJ a lot. He was the one you could talk about everything without him judging you. Now because you are stubborn you barely speak.

'-You can still be my friend.' You say smiling.

'-Really?' he asks.

'-Yes. Come and give me a hug.' You say.

'-Now, what you had to tell me?' you ask taking a sit.

'-I know that you're mom died when Nicky was born and you practically became her mom even though you were just a kid. I've already asked your dad but I have to ask you too. I wanna ask Nicky to marry me and I need your permission.' He says out of breath.

You are shocked. They've been dating for only 6 months. But since this is about your sister's happiness you say:

'-Welcome to the family bro.' you say hugging him tightly.

'-I'm gonna have to ask you one more thing. Can you help me pick a ring? I'm clueless.'

'-Sure. When you wanna go?'

'-How about now. The sooner the better.'

'-Let me tell Randy and we'll go.' You say.

'-What you are talking about?' you ask Randy and your dad.

'-You.' Your dad says smiling.

'-Really? We'll talk about this later. Randy I have to go with PJ to help him with something. Dad, fill him in, please.' You say kissing Randy.

After a couple of hours of walking from store to store you and PJ finally found a ring that Nicky will like. On your way back PJ asks about your relationship with Randy.

'-Do you love him?'

'-What kind of question is that?' you ask.

'-I'll take that as a yes. Have you told him?'

'-No. I don't wanna pressure him.' You respond.

'-Ok. Good point. Are you happy?'

'-What is this? 20 questions? Of course I'm happy but a bit terrified. The day after tomorrow we're going to see his parents. You were lucky. You knew my dad before dating my sister.' You say pouting.

'-It will be ok. Just wear something nice not John's clothes.' He says laughing.

'-Very funny assclown.' You say getting off the car.

'-What's funny?' Randy asks kissing you.

'-He said that I'm wearing John's clothes.' You say pouting.

'-That's a bit true. You do shop together.' Randy says laughing.

You take your phone and call John.

'-Hey John. Are you with Liz?'

'-No. She's visiting a friend. Why?

'-I need to see you since my dumbass boyfriend and my so called friend are making fun of me.'

'-Ok. What they've done now?'

'They said that I'm wearing your clothes.'

'-Assholes. Tonight Lakers are playing against Cleveland. I have tickets. Wanna go?'

'-Sure. I'll take the first flight to LA. See ya.' You say hanging up.

'-Since you two seem to get along so well, I'll let you have some time alone while I'm having fun in LA.' You say and leave to book a flight to LA.


	20. Chapter 20

_*** LA- The hotel***_

'-Cheer up. A game, shopping at GAP and a few drinks will make you feel a lot better.'

'-If you say so. I can't believe he said something like that.' You say.

'- I know. But he is a dumb, you know that.' He says laughing.

'-True. Now let's have some fun. He will pay for that later.'

_***Next day***_

You and John had loads of fun. He's so much like you, you have the same tastes regarding music, movies, clothes, books and everything else under the sun and that's why he is probably the only one who understands you. That's why he is your best friend now. Amy, Mickie Jay and Adam have been drafted to Smackdown but you're still in touch with them.

'-You finally came.' Says your dad

'-I doubt someone missed the Mini-Cena.' You say and walk off to your room.

'-You are back babe.' Randy says and tries to kiss you.

'-Since when you've started to kiss Cena?' you ask serious.

'-Are you serious? You are still mad for yesterday?'

'-Really? Are you gonna ask me that? How would you feel if someone that you love would talk to you like you're some kind of a freak?'

'-Wait a minute. You said that you love me?' Randy asks.

'-No, I said that I love Cena. Jesus, why men are so stupid?' you say locking yourself into the bathroom.

You lean against the door and start crying silently.

_**Meanwhile...**_

'-You are an idiot Orton, you know that?' John asks.

'-I know man. After Sam died I thought I would never find love again and now I've ruined everything. When she told me that she loves me I acted like a brainless moron.' Randy says.

'-You better make it up to her or I'll personally kill you. She's like my sister.' John says.

'-I know. Any ideas how to make things right?' he asks.

'-Try calling her before it's too late.' John says.

You decide to take a bath and then go for a walk. Your phone starts ringing. It's Randy.

'-What do you want now?' you ask.

'-I want to talk to you. Sorry for being an idiot. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want you to know how sorry I am.' Randy says.

'-Really? Why don't you show me then?'

'-Where are you?' he asks.

'-Take a guess.' You say hanging up the phone.

'-You in here?' Randy asks knocking on the door.

'-Yes. Come in.' You say

You just finished your bath and you're wearing just a silk robe when he walked in.

'-I'm sorry for yesterday and for today. I love you too but I just couldn't find the words to say it. I was too stunned .' He says

'-How about to show me how sorry you are?' you say kissing him.

He deepens the kiss, takes you in his muscular arms and then places you on the centre of the bed.

'-Are you sure you wanna do this?' he asks.

'-Never been so sure.' You say kissing him.

You start to undress him. First the shirt flies across the room, then the pants. There's so little left between you two. He takes the robe of you and you help him remove his boxers.

'-You are so beautiful.' He whispers in between the kisses.

When he enters you, you escape a moan of pleasure mixed with pain. You've spent the rest of the night making love and whispering love words.

_***Next morning***_

'-Morning my love.' Randy says kissing you.

'-Morning handsome.'

'-You ok?' he asks.

'-Never been better. Let's just hope that my dad didn't heard us.' You say kissing him again.

'-I don't think they were here last night. He was talking about going with Georgina to his sister and spending the night there.'

'-Cool. Where's Nicky and PJ? I haven't seen them since I left.'

'-They went to Miami for the week-end. I think PJ is finally gonna ask her.'

'-So we have the house to ourselves?' you ask smirking.

'-Yes but we have to leave around 2 o'clock.' Randy says.

'-Already? Time goes like flying.' you say getting up to take a shower.

'-Can I come with you?' Randy asks hopeful.

'-I don't see why not. We could save some water.' You say winking.


	21. Chapter 21

'-Why are you two glowing?' John asks entering the living room.

'-Hi to you too.' You respond.

'-Don't try to change the subject, why are you glowing?'

'-I don't know what you're talking about.' Randy says.

'-You two did it. I know it.' John says.

'-Did what?' you ask even though you know what he meant to say.

'-Don't act all innocent, you two had sex.' John says grinning.

'-Stop grinning like an idiot and it's none of your business.' You say.

'-That bad, huh?' John says laughing.

'-Very funny meathead. He's way better than you.' You say high fiving Randy. John pouts.

'-You wanted this man.' Randy says smirking.

'-If you finished questioning us about our sex life I wanna know how's Liz and my grandson.' You ask.

'-How did you know it's a boy?' John asks.

'-I want to be a boy. But I hope he looks like his mother.' You say laughing.

'-Not funny. They are ok, he started to kick Liz.' John says.

'-So it's a boy?' you ask hopeful.

'-Can't hide anything from you?' John asks smirking.

'-No. Did you picked names?' you ask.

'-What is this 20 questions?' John asks.

'-Yes. Now answer to my question.' You say and Randy chuckles.

'-We were thinking to name him Jamie or James. But also we wanted to let you guys pick a second name.' John says.

'-You sure wanna do that?' Randy asks.

'-Yes. When you have a name on your mind let us know.' John says.

'-Wicked. Can I choose it?' You ask Randy giving him puppy eyes.

'-Yes you can but you owe me.' Randy says kissing you.

'-Get a room.' John says.

'-We will. When it's the due date?' you ask.

'-4th August. That means 4 months. Almost.' John says.

'-Hey, isn't your birthday on the 4th? Randy asks.

'-Huh?' you ask puzzled. You've completely forgot about that.

'-Your birthday, on the 4th of August, rings any bells?' Randy asks.

'-I hate my birthday. It means that I'm getting old so I'm trying to forget about it. Thanks for reminding me genius.' You say looking all serious.

'-Are you serious?' John asks.

'-Very. Last time when I've celebrated my birthday was on my 16th anniversary when dad made do it. Since then each year I go to Canada for my birthday.' You respond.

'-Wow. This year you aren't going anywhere, you have me plus Liz needs you.' Randy says hugging you.

'-That's true. Call Liz later she wants to talk to you. Gotta go.' John says while leaving.

'-Bye.' You say thoughtful.

'-Something wrong?' Randy asks.

'-No. Just thinking.' You respond smiling.

'-Can I know at who or what?'

'-Nothing important just thinking. Last year I was in TNA destroying all my opponents and now I'm here, having an amazing boyfriend and I'm about to become a godmother. That's much unexpected. If you would've told me that last year I would probably told you that you're insane.' You respond.

'-Same here. I wouldn't have given a second thought if someone would've told me that I would be able to love again and to find someone as amazing as you are.' Randy says.

'-We gotta go. Your parents are expecting us.' You say getting up.

'-That's true. Nervous?' Randy asks.

'-A bit. Meeting the parents is a bit scary.' You respond.

'-There's no need to be scared. They already love you since Allana talks non-stop about you.' Randy tries to calm you.

'-Ok. I just have to believe you.' You say kissing him.

After 3 hours of driving you and Randy arrived to his parent's house. He reassures you that there's nothing to be scared of.

'-Hey dad.' Randy says to his dad while he hugs him. 'That's so sweet.' you think.

'-Hey son. Where's your famous girlfriend? Allana talks about her non-stop.' Bob Orton says.

'-Andy this is my dad, Bob Orton. Randy says.

'-Nice meeting you sir.' You say shaking his hand.

'-None sense. Call me Bob.' He says hugging you which surprises you. Randy sees it and chuckles.

'-Will do.' You respond smiling

'-Randy go find your mom while I show Andy our house.' Randy's dad says.

'-Ok. Try not to scare her.' He says kissing you which makes you blush.

'-Now since my son is gone we can talk without getting interrupted. I gotta admit I never thought that I would see the day when a woman will knock some sense in him. After Sam's death he went back to his old self only 100 times worse.' Bob says.

'-I don't think I should assume any credit for that.' You respond smiling.

'-None sense. You deserve all the credit. I've followed your career. I must say it's very impressive.' He says.

'-Thank you. I'm trying to do my best and a little bit more.' You respond.

'-Allana loves you very much so I hope you're not gonna break her heart.'

'-I don't intend to do that. I love her too so that won't be a problem.' You respond.

'-That's good, now let's go to find that son of mine.' Bob says smiling.

'-Elaine, Randy where are you?' Bob asks.

'-In the kitchen dad.' Randy responds.

Bob and you enter the kitchen and Randy gets up to introduce you to his mother.

'-Mom, this is my girlfriend Andy.'

'-Nice meeting you Andy. I've heard so many about you.' Elaine says.

'-All good I hope, m'am.' You respond smiling.

'-Of course. And please call me Elaine.' She says.

'-Randy come to help me with the BBQ.' Bob says.

'-I'm outside in the backyard if you need me.' Randy says.

'-I'll be fine Randy.' You respond.

'-Don't miss me too much.' Randy says laughing.

'-Miss you? Neah.' You retort.

'-You know you love me.' Randy says smirking.

'-If that's what you think.' You say all smug.

Randy pouts.

'-Oh you big baby. Go help your dad.' You say kissing him on the cheek.

'-Not fair.' He says

'-That's life. Now go before your dad thinks that you got lost.' You say smiling.

After he leaves Elaine tries to make you feel welcomed.

'-I must say that it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Allana loves you very much and she seems to think that you are right for her daddy.' Elaine says.

'-I love her too and I do hope I'm right for Randy. To be quite honest if John wouldn't have knocked some sense into us probably we wouldn't be together.' You say.

'-Than I have to thank him. Randy is stubborn and he doesn't shows his feelings very often so I kinda now why John did it.' Elaine says.

'-Same here. My dad says that I've inherited the fact that I'm very stubborn from my mom.' You say smiling.

'-I would love to meet your parents one day.' Elaine says.

'-Hopefully one day you will meet my dad.' You say a bit sad.

'-Is everything ok darling?' Elaine asks.

'-Yes. I just realized how much I miss my mom.' You say.

'-What happened to her?'

'-She died when I was 6. Brest cancer.' You say sadly.

'-Sorry to hear that.' Elaine says sympathetically.

'-It's ok.' you say smiling.

'-Did you missed me?' Randy asks smirking.

'-I completely forgot you. Who are you again?' you ask looking very serious.

'-Ha ha very funny. I see that you took some of Cena's weirdness.' Randy says.

'-Be careful his son will be our godson so behave.' You say laughing.

'-Liz is pregnant?' Elaine asks.

'-Yes mom. I told you 2 months ago when I called you.' Randy says.

'-No, you didn't Randall.' Elaine says.

'-Yes I did.'

'-No you didn't but you planned on telling her.' You chime in.

'-So you are on my mom side. I see.' Randy says.

'-Women must stick together and it's true, you forgot to tell her.' You say smirking.

'-Ok fine. This time I believe you. Sorry mom.' Randy says.

'-It's ok. So you two will be the godparents?' Elaine asks.

'-Yes. We just have to wait for missy "I can't pick a name in one day" to choose his second name.' Randy says.

'-You know he will be stuck with that name forever so I gotta choose a nice one.' You say.

'-That's true.' Elaine says.

'-Again, you two made an alliance or what?' Randy asks.

'-Not yet but we might.' You say smirking.

'-You are gonna pay for this.' Randy says.

'-Can't wait. Like that will be a challenge.' You say.

'-Now I know why you two are together. You are very alike. It's scary.' Elaine says.

You and Randy start to laugh.

'-We're just having fun, mom. We won't bite you.' Randy says.

'-Where's Allana?' you ask.

'-She's with my sister. She will be home soon.' Randy says.

'-That's good. Can't wait to see her again.' You say smiling.

'-Sometimes I think you are with me just so you can have Allana.' Randy says chuckling.

'-Maybe.' You say smirking.

'-Is that so?' Randy says kissing you.

'-Randall behave.' You say blushing and he chuckles.

'-It's ok darling.' Elaine says smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

About an hour later Randy's sister, Becky arrived with Allana.

'-Andddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy.' Allana screams running into your arms.

'-Hey princess. Missed me?' you asks smiling.

'-A lot.' She answers sweetly.

'-What about me?' Randy asks.

'-Missed you too but missed Andy more.' she answers seriously.

Randy acts hurt so Allana goes to him and kisses his cheeks.

'-Awww. That's so sweet.' You say and Randy blushes.

'-Andy, come here and kiss daddy.' Allana says.

You and Randy are stunned for a couple of seconds then you go and kiss Randy on the cheeks.

'-That's not a real kiss.' Allana says, you and Randy start laughing. She's 6 but is very bossy and cocky, just like her dad.

'-I'm still waiting.' She says impatient.

You and Randy kiss and she starts clapping.

'-That's what I'm talking about.' She says happily.

'-Man she's quite something.' You say.

'-I agree.' Randy says looking concerned.

'-What's wrong?' you ask.

'-How am I suppose to raise her when she's already a handful?'

'-That's why I'm here. To help you, duhhh.' You say smirking.

'-So you wanna raise Allana like she's yours?'

'-Yes. Is that a problem?' you ask.

'-No, not at all.' Randy says kissing you.

'-Daddy can we go to the mall tomorrow?' she asks sweetly.

'-I have something to do. Maybe some other time.' He answers.

'-I can go with you.' You offer.

'-That's even better.' She says.

'-Do I have a say?' Randy asks.

'-No.' You and Allana answer.

'-Than it's settled. You two go to the mall while I go out with my high school friends.' Randy says.

'-That's good. Now I think we should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us.' You say.

'-That's a good idea.' Randy says .

'-Everything ok?' Bob asks.

'-Yes, making plans for tomorrow and trying to convince this young lady to go to bed.' You respond.

'-Allana how about you go to sleep and tomorrow you get 50 $.' Nathan says.

'-Make it 100 and you have a deal.' She answers.

'-Fine.' He says shaking her hand.

'-Good to see you bro.' Nathan says hugging Randy.

'-Nathan this is my girlfriend Andy.' He says

'-Nice meeting you.' He says shaking your hand.

'-Same here.' you respond smiling.

'-So you're the one who tamed my big brother.' he says.

'-I wouldn't call it tamed but yes that would be me.' You say smiling.

'-Hello, I'm right here.' Randy says waving his hands.

'-We know.' Nathan says.

'-We should go to bed, Allana and I have to wake up early to go to the mall.' You say.

'-That's right. Talk to you in the morning.' Randy says to his brother.

'-You two can have Randy's old room while Allana can sleep in her room.' Bob says.

'-Sounds good. ' Randy says.

'-Can Andy tuck me in?' she asks.

'-Sure.' You say smiling.

'-Awesome, let's go.' She says taking your hand and dragging you after her.

'-BRB.' You manage to say before entering her room.

'-Can you read me a story?' she asks while getting ready for bed.

'-Of course.'

30 minutes later you finished reading the story and now you're tucking her in.

'-It would be nice to have a mom like you.' She says smiling.

You don't know what to respond at first then you say something that you realize it's true:

'-I would love to have a daughter like you.' Then you kiss her on the forehead.

'-Night Andy.' She says rubbing her eyes.

'-Night Lana.' You turn off the light and head to Randy's room.

'-Is she asleep?' Randy asks hugging you.

-Yes.' You reply thoughtful.

'-Everything ok?' Randy asks.

'-I guess. She said something unexpected.' You say.

'-What she said?'

'-That she would love to have a mom like me.'

'-I don't know what to say.' He says.

'-Yeah that was my reaction at first.'

'-At first?' he asks frowning.

'-Yeah then I said something that I never thought that I would say and what's funny is that I meant it.' You respond.

'-And what you said?'

'-That I would love to have a daughter like her. Did I say something wrong?' you ask.

'-Not at all. I'm happy that you think that way.' He says kissing you passionately.

'-I think we should stop. We're at your parents house.' You say breaking the kiss.

'-We just have to be very quite.' He says kissing you again.

_***Next morning***_

'-Morning sunshine.' He says kissing you.

'-Morning.' You reply kissing him.

'-Slept well?' he asks.

'-Yeah. I think we should get up.' You say looking into his eyes.

'-That is a good idea.' He says getting up.

'-You should put some clothes on.' You say laughing.

'-Why? I thought you might like it.' He says grinning.

'-Oh I'm enjoying this but I don't think that your parents or daughter would.' You say laughing.

'-You're mean.' He says pouting.

'-That's my job description.' You say getting up and heading to the shower.

'Can I come too?' he asks hopeful.

'-No.' You say smuggling.

'-Ok, I'm so gonna get my payback for this.' He says.

'-Looking forward.' You say.

40 minutes later you and Randy managed to go downstairs to have breakfast.

'-Morning everyone.' Randy says smiling.

'-Morning daddy. Andy are we still going to the mall?'Allana asks.

'-I made a promise didn't I. So yes we're going in an hour.' You say taking a seat next to Randy.

'-Uncle Nathan don't you have something for me?' Allana asks him sweetly.

'-Oh boy. I thought you might have forgotten.' He says handing 100$ to her.

'-Thank you. Always a pleasure making business with you.'

'-She's so like you.' You say to Randy.

'-What do you mean?' he asks.

'-You know. She always gets her way and has your cocky attitude.'

'-That's true bro.' Nathan chimes in.

'-Thanks.' He says smiling.

'-I don't think that was a compliment.' Bob Orton says smiling.

'-I'll take it as one.' He says getting cocky.

'-That's what I'm talking about.' You say laughing.

'-Where's Becky?' Randy asks his mom.

'-She had to go to work.' Elaine responds.

'-Ok, I'll talk to her later. Andy try not to let Allana convince you to buy her the whole mall. My credit card has its limits.' Randy says.

'-Who said that we're taking your credit card? I have mines and they have no limit. Now, darling let's get ready for our exhausting day.' You say to Allana.

'-Finally someone who understands me.' Allana mutters.

You two go to your room and pick some clothes then to her and try to find something that matches your outfit.

'-Do you have any sunglasses?' you ask her.

'-Yes. Let me find them.' He says going through her stuff.

'-Got it.'

'-Good, now since our outfits match let's do our hair and we're ready.' You say.

'-You look awesome.' She says.

'-Thank you and so do you.' You say brushing her hair.

5 minutes later you two are ready.

'-Do you think daddy will be ok with this?' she asks.

'-He will. Now let's give him a heart attack.

You take her hand and go downstairs. You put your sunglasses on and so does Allana.

'-Wow.' Randy manages to say.

'-I'll see you later.' You say kissing him on the cheek.

'-Bye daddy.' Allana says.

'-Bye baby girl.' He says stunned.

'-Boy that was fun to watch.' Allana say giggling.


	23. Chapter 23

You and Allana had fun at the mall. She bought loads of stuff, Randy is so gonna have a heart attack but at least she's happy.

'-Hello everyone.' You greet while struggling with Allana's shopping bags.

'-I'll help you.' Nathan offers.

'-Thanks, put them in Allana's room I'll sort them out later.' You say.

'-Those are Allana's?' Randy asks concerned.

'-Yes, it's hard to resist to her especially when you see how happy she looked today.' You say hugging Randy.

'-Hey daddy. Look what I bought.' she says handing him a pink purse.

'-That's awesome baby girl. Did you behaved?' he asks.

'-Of course. Now I'll let you talk because I'm tired, I'll be in my room.' She says looking serious.

That sends you into a fit of laughter.

'-Wow, she already acts like an adult. Boy I would love to see her how's gonna act when she will be my age.' You say.

'-We'll just gonna have to wait and see.' Randy says kissing you.

'-Hmmm, Allana's 6 and I'm 24 that means 18 years. Are you willing to spend the next 18 years with me?' you ask grinning.

'-Not the next 18 years but my whole life.' He says kissing you.

'-That's sweet. Who knew that our dumbass friend would be right?' You say laughing.

'-No one. I was thinking to ask you something but I don't want you to freak out.' He says.

'-Ok, let's hear it.' You say smiling.

'-I've seen how you and Allana act when you're together and I was thinking to ask you if you've ever considered to adopt her?' Randy asks.

'-To be honest I was thinking at this today but I don't wanna pressure her or you.' You say.

'-Pressure me? Honey I would love to see you adopting her and I know that she already sees you like a mother.' Randy tells you.

'-Ok. I'll make a deal to you. We'll ask Allana about this tomorrow morning and if she's ok with the idea I will sign the papers on my birthday. That would be the best birthday present ever.' You say.

'-You got yourself a deal.' Randy says kissing you.

'-Speaking of babies. I think I've found a name or two for our godchild.' You say.

'-Really? That's nice. Can I know what names you have on your mind?' he asks.

'-Of course. I was thinking to name him Lucas or Alexander. I like both so I can't really choose so I need your help.' You say.

'-I don't think I can help you. I like both too.' He says.

'- I'll just call Liz and John to see what they think. And I'm gonna do it know.' You say picking up your bag and searching for your phone.

'-Hey John is Liz around?' you ask.

'-Yes. Why?' he inquires.

'-Put your phone on speaker. Randy and I have a dilemma so we're gonna need your help.'

'-Ok. You're on speaker now. What's the big dilemma you two have?' Liz asks.

'-Well, you've asked us to pick a name for your son but we can't choose so we need your help.' Randy explains.

'-Ok, let's hear your ideas.' Liz says.

'-Lucas or Alexander?' you ask.

'-What about both?' John says.

'-Both?' you and Liz ask.

'-Yeah. I have 3 names so my son can have 3 names too.' John says.

'-Liz this is your call to make.' You say.

'-I guess it will work. Let's see which way sounds better: James Lucas Alexander Cena or Lucas James Alexander Cena?

'-The second.' You, Randy, and John say at the same time.

'-Than that's it. Our son's has a name.' Liz says giggling.

'-I'm glad we did this today. Take care of you and of my godson.' You say.

'-Will do, you two keep practicing for a kid?' John asks and you know he's grinning like an idiot, that's something normal for him.

'-Not your goddamn business Cena. We already have a kid; you're the one who's behind.' You say.

'-What do you mean?' he asks.

'-Should we tell him?' Randy asks you.

'-I guess that's a good time.' You say.

'-Andy wants to adopt Allana but we have to ask Allana about this first.' Randy explains.

'-Wow, you two are serious about this?'

'-Of course. Why wouldn't we be?' you ask.

'-I never thought that you will become so serious. Congrats.' He says

'-Ummm. Thanks?' you say.

'-I gotta go. Let me know how it went with Lana. Till then keep practicing for a kid of yours.' John advices.

'-Ok, ok. Now go.' You say.

'-Love you two.' He mocks.

'-Bye Johnny.' You say knowing that he hates when someone calls him like that.

'-That was fun.' Randy says hugging you.

'-I know. Now we have to wait till tomorrow to see what Allana thinks of our idea.' You say.

'-I have an idea how to make time fly.' Randy says.

'-Really? What do you have on your mind?' you ask.

'-This.' He says kissing you.

'-That sounds good.' You say kissing him and his shirt just flew across the room.


	24. Chapter 24

You can't wait for Allana to wake up so you can ask her.

'-Excited?' Randy asks.

'-Uhum. So what are our plans for today?' you ask Randy.

'-Enjoy some quality time with our daughter.' Randy says kissing you.

'-That sounds nice.' You say and notice Allana running to you.

'-You're up early, missy.' You say kissing her on the forehead.

'-I know. I feel like it's Christmas morning.' She says.

'-Well your dad and I wanna talk to you about something.' You say.

'-Are you gonna break up?' she asks

'-No, of course not.' Randy responds.

'-Then what's it?'

'-Well, how would you feel if I would wanna adopt you?' you ask her.

She's not able to respond, she's speechless.

'-I think I just scared her.' You say to Randy.

'-No, you didn't. I'm surprised, that's all.' She says.

'-How old are you again?' Randy asks.

'-6.' She says cocky.

'-You have a couple of months to decide if you want this. If you don't want I understand.' You say smiling.

'-I would love that.' She says.

'-Really?' you and Randy ask.

'-Really. I know that my mom will always be my mom but she's not coming back and I already see you like a mom.' She says

'-Well, I guess I just got the best birthday present ever.' You say happily.

'-Your birthday is in 3 months so why wait till then?' Allana asks.

'-I don't know. I guess we can do this whenever you want sweetie.' You say.

'-What about today?' she asks.

'-Allana.' Randy warns.

'-Hey leave my daughter alone.' You playfully hit his arm.

'-Will do it today then.' You add smiling.

'-Yessssssssssss...You're the best.' She says hugging you.

'-Women.' Randy says shaking his head.

_*****3 months later*****_

Today is your birthday but you haven't planned anything because you took the first flight to Boston with Randy and Lana to be with Liz when she gives birth to your godson. Have I mentioned that you've adopted Allana? You're beaming with excitement so is Allana. Randy looks at you like you have 2 heads.

'-Excited much?' he says smirking.

'-Very.'

'-Can I get a soda, mom? Allana asks.

She never told you mom. You are speechless, so is Randy.

'-Yes you can.' You respond a couple of seconds later.

'-Can I buy it? I'm big enough.' She states

'-Sure.' Randy says.

'-Did she just called me "mom"?' you ask Randy.

'-Yeah. You ok with that?'

'-Yeah...I know she loves me but it's very unexpected.'

She returns with the soda and hums happily John's song.

'-Do you really have to sing John's song?' Randy asks.

'-Duhhh. He's the naked baby and now he's gonna have a baby. When I'm gonna get a baby brother?' she asks seriously.

'-Allana.' Randy says.

'-What? It was just a question.' She says.

'-Well hon, you're gonna have to wait a lil' bit. We'll be busy with you for the next year but one day you'll become a sister to a cute baby.' You say kissing her on the cheeks.

'-Ok. I'm bored. I wanna draw something nice for aunt Liz and for the baby.' She says

'-That's a good idea.' You say.

'-Did you meant what you said to her? I would love another kid.' Randy says.

'-Of course I was. I would love one too. Speaking of babies, why is taking so long?' you ask.

'-Relax, this is normal. When they will have news someone will tell us.' Randy says.

_***** 2hours later*****_

John comes to let you know that Liz gave birth to their boy.

'-Congrats man.' Randy says hugging John.

'-Can we see him?' Allana asks.

'-Sure. You can go with Andy while I talk to your dad.' John says.

'-Lets go darling.' You say taking Allana's hand.

_**Meanwhile**_

'-You look like you have something on your mind.' John says.

'-I'm thinking seriously to ask her to marry me. She's a keeper.' Randy says.

'-You serious?'

'-Yeah. Allana already calls her mom. She did that earlier and we kinda looked like we saw a ghost. Thinking back that was funny.' Randy says.

'-Well why don't you ask her today since it's her birthday. We already have planned the surprise party at my house, you can do it there.' John says.

'-That's a good idea. I just need to go shopping for a ring, will you help me?' Randy asks.

'-Sure. I'll text Liz to tell her what's going on so she can keep her busy.'

'-That sounds good.'

Back to you, Allana, Liz and baby Lucas.

'-He's pretty.' Allana says looking mesmerized.

'-I think she's in love with the baby already.' You say chuckling.

'-That's right mommy.' She says.

'-Mommy?' Liz asks.

'-Yeah, she's my mommy.' Allana asks.

You just shrug and smile. All this baby talk made you realize that your period is late. Way late I could say.

'-Liz I want you to cover me while I go to the pharmacy and buy something.' You whisper to her.

'-Sure. Something wrong?' she asks.

'-I think I might be pregnant. Don't tell anyone yet, not even to John.' You say.

'-Allana stay her and keep company to aunt Liz while I go to buy something from the cafeteria. Do you want something?' you ask.

'-I'm fine, thanks.' She says without taking her eyes from the baby.

_*****45 minutes later*****_

You took 5 tests, different brands just to make sure. They all came positive.

'-Well?' Liz asks.

'-I'm pregnant.' You say

'-I'm happy for you.' She says hugging you.

'-Thanks. Let's hope that Randy will be too.' You say.

'-He will. I know that.' Liz assures you.


	25. Chapter 25

Two hours later John and Randy managed to find a ring.

'-I hope she will like it.' Randy says.

'-You know that she doesn't care about things like that, right?' John asks.

'-I know, but I wanna do it the right way. I just have to call her dad to ask for his permission.' Randy says.

'-You can do it on our way to hospital. Now let's go, we're late.'

_*****At the hospital*****_

You and Liz talk about babies when John and Randy come.

'-Hey gorgeous.' Randy says kissing you.

'-Missed me much?' you say smirking.

'-You are mean.' He says pouting.

John and Liz watch amused this banter between you and Randy.

'-She's not mean.' Lana chimes in.

'-Since when you two teamed up against me?' Randy asks.

'-That was a long time ago. Duhhh.' Allana says. John and Liz burst into laughter.

'-Well, Randy I guess you don't stand a chance against them.' Liz says

'-I just need another kid, preferably a boy so he can take my side.' He says.

Liz gives you a look and you just nod.

'-What is with that exchange of looks?' John asks.

'-That's our little secret.' Liz says.

'-Yeah, we plan to kill you so we can be free again.' You say laughing.

'-Randy is right, you are mean.' John says.

'-No, she's not.' Liz says.

'-Women.' Randy says shaking his head.

'-Well birthday girl you should go home and celebrate.' Liz says.

'-I'm not gonna celebrate but I might go home later.' You say.

'-Sorry to interrupt but visits are over.' Liz's doctor announces.

'-Well, I guess I have to go. See ya tomorrow take care of you two.' You say kissing Liz on the cheeks.

'-We'll wait for you in the car.' Randy says to John.

_*****John's house*****_

The ride back to John's house was very quiet. Something is wrong. They used to talk non-stop and now they get quiet all of a sudden? You enter the living room...

"Surprise" a bunch of your friends shout.

You didn't expect a surprise party since Liz is in hospital. Mental note: kill Randy and John later. You hate surprises. You know that you are supposed to say something but you only manage to say:

'-I need a drink.'

John and Randy start laughing.

Jay hands you a glass of vodka but you tell him to bring you a Pepsi. When he comes back he asks:

'Why did you want a Pepsi?'

'-I just want a Pepsi. When that become a bad thing?' you ask.

_*****2 hours later*****_

The party is still going strong, everybody seems to have fun. Randy asks for everybody's attention.

'-I'm not really good with speeches and things like that. Anyways, first off all happy birthday my love.' he says raise the glass.

'-Second of all I have to thank John for knocking some sense into us. If he wouldn't have threatened us I don't think we would be together.' Randy says letting a small chuckle.

'-You welcome.' John shouts.

'-And the most important thing. Andy, I love you and I can't really imagine my life without you. When you are around I feel like everything will be ok no matter what. A couple of weeks I told you that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you but I bet you didn't payed to much attention to that. Now, I wanna make this official. Will you marry me?' he asks getting in one knee and holding a small box with an amazing ring.

You almost chocked with air. John pinches you and says:

'-This is the time when you say yes.' You smile and go to Randy to kiss him.

'-I think you just got your answer.' You say smirking.

'-Is that a yes?' he asks.

'-Duhhhhh.' You say laughing.

He kisses you again and everybody starts clapping.

'-Can't you just say yes like a normal people?' John asks.

'-Nope. Where would be the fun then?'

'-So, how to you feel?' he asks.

'-I'm ok. I do have a mental note to kill you and Randy because I don't like surprises but after this moment I think I'll let you go but only this time.' You say.

'-So I take it that you are happy?'

'-I'm over the moon. I didn't expect this.' You say pointing to your ring.

'-I'm sure that Randy doesn't expect this.' John says pointing to your belly.

'-What do you mean?' you ask.

'-I think you know better than me. When you're gonna tell him?'

'-After the party. I just want us to be alone.'

'-Cool. Anyway, congrats for both things.' John says hugging you.

'-Thanks but try to keep it to yourself.' You say.

'-Will do.' He says winking.

_*****3 hours later*****_

The party is over. You, Randy and John start to clean the living room. When you finish you decide it to call it a night and go to bed.

'-You look tired.' Randy says taking you in his arms and going downstairs.

'-I'm a bit tired.' You say smiling you.

'-Here you go missy.' He says placing you on the bed.

'-Randy, I have to tell you something. Can you sit down?' you ask.

'-Sure. What's wrong?'

'-I don't know if it's wrong but I'm pregnant.' You say.

'-Oh my God. This is the best day of my life.' Randy says engulfing you in a huge hug.

'-So, you are happy?'

'-I'm beyond happy.' Randy says kissing you passionately.

'-We'll tell the others tomorrow now I wanna celebrate.' You say grinning.

'-Ohhhh, I see. What do you have on your mind?' he asks in between kisses.

'-This.' You say kissing him again.

So, life has its mysterious ways, eh? I'm about to become a mom and I have the most amazing fiancé. Not to mention the most incredible friends. You could say that the last year had some major, unexpected changes for me.


End file.
